No Sacrifice, No Victory
by SilverRibbon
Summary: Sam Witwicky helped the Autobots to save Earth, he was a hero. But soon it becomes obvious that Sam has sacrificed more than anyone including himself knew. And if he lives, he might be called upon to make the ultimate sacrifice. Updated & Ongoing!
1. The First Sign

Transformers: No Sacrifice, No Victory.

Introduction: The Lingering Effects

The alarm clock was going off again...

It was annoying really. After all there were only so many times a person could hit the snooze button before the blissful comfort of sleep completely fled, and one was left with the inevitability of having to get out of bed and actually having to do something. Sam was unfortunately at that point. With a growl the teen reached over and unplugged the alarm after not being able to turn the alarm off when he hit it three times in a row and it refused to shut-up.

It was only after he groggily sat up in bed and tossed the covers aside did Sam actually notice that it was almost noon. With a noise that was half yelp and half curse he started to dig around his room for some clothing that smelled clean. He was supposed to meet Makayla in the part in fifteen minutes! As it was he would have to really haul arse to make it and not be significantly late! His body protested the quick movements, aching and sending little twitches of pain occasionally as he hurried to dress.

It had been like that for two weeks now, ever scence the epic battle over the 'All Spark'. At first Sam had shrugged it off attributing the pain and dizziness to all the stress and trauma his body had gone through in the forty-eight hours leading up to the end battle, but the truth was things had started out weird and just gotten more worrisome as time went by.

For starters, by the time he and the autobots had gone to the lookout the day after the battle…all the bruises and cuts on his body and already…vanished, leaving him with headaches and aching muscles. Only those headaches and dizzy spells hadn't gone away, instead for a few days they had been joined by nausea, lack of appetite and a fever. He had kept that to himself of course, no need to worry anyone over something that small.

But, while the problems came and went…they didn't stay away…and it almost seemed to be getting worse. Sam finished dressing and ran his hands through his short cropped dark brown hair, then paused and looked down at his hands palms upwards. His hands had done a lot lately. They had held onto the shoulder of a giant robot, carried a powerful alien powerhouse through the middle of a battle. And it was those hands that held onto the All-spark as it was fuzzed with Megatron, killing the leader of the Decepticons.

And that last one had been a singularly painful and unique experience. One he would never forget even if he wanted to. Because there sprawled across his palms in slowly healing burns happened to be the markings that had once covered the cube.

Those symbols were slightly raised markings branded into his flesh like a tattoo during the energy absorption. Sam rubbed the thumb of his right hand against the markings on his left palm and winced slightly at the sting. They were getting better, but slowly, and he wondered if maybe it really was something he should be worried about.

For a second he considered mentioning the wounds to Bumblebee…but then decided against it, after all his new friends had been through enough without him adding anything to their place And than he remembered with another yelp that he was in a hurry and ran out the door without giving the worried feelings another thought.

He should have listened to his instincts.


	2. A Freak Occurance

Transformers: No Sacrifice, No victory.

Chapter one: A Freak Occurance.

It didn't take very long at all for Sam and Bumblebee to arrive at the Park where Mikaela was supposed to be waiting. Sam had offered to pick up Mikaela and give her a ride to the meeting place the day before, but she had declined saying it wasn't far from her house and a nice little walk would help her keep In shape.

Personally Sam thought her shape was perfect and no exercise was needed, but heaven knew that girl had an independent streak, and he had leaned quickly to let her have her way with the little things.

Pulling up to the quiet park Sam was pleased to notice that Mikaela and he would be the only people there, for a little while at least. But even so, it was still to risky for Bumblebee to transform with the park so close to houses so the autobot would have to wait. Unbuckling Sam slid out of the car and shut the door gently.

"Are you sure you don't Mind waiting Bee? You could leave and do your own thing and come back in a couple of hours if you want, we wouldn't mind." The teen offered concerned for his metallic friend's comfort.

The response he received for his Guardian was the sound of the camaro's engine turning off. Sam smiled understanding the act as a signal that the autobot was just fine with hanging out and waiting for the couple to finish their time together. "Ok, thanks Bee." Sam said giving the hood of the car a grateful pat as he rounded the front and caught sight of his new girlfriend.

A grin spit Sam's face as he saw Mikaela, and she caught sight of him and gave wave from her seat at one of the small pick nick tables that dotted the park. 'His new girlfriend'. Sam just couldn't get over how lucky he was, how unbelievable the whole thing felt when he stopped to think about it. The best part in his opinion was the way he felt each time his eyes caught that first glimpse of her when they got together.

And that's why it sucked so much that she was going out of town for two weeks the next morning on some 'family reunion' being held by an aunt in Ohio. Such was the reason for the day's get-together, a little last minute one on one time before having to go without for several days. IT was amazing how bad the thought of not being able to see his girl made Sam feel. Especially considering that two weeks ago he didn't even have a girlfriend to miss!

"Hey there." Sam said talking over to the table and wrapping his hands loosely around Mikaela's waist as she stood to greet him.

"Hey yourself." She answered with a smile leaning in for a lengthy kiss that left them both a little breathless upon parting. Sam was more than readily for a round two, but she pulled away with the adorable little teasing grin and sat on the bench patting the table across from her.

Sam swallowed and forced his heart rate to return to a more normal rhythm, than smiled back taking the seat across from her. His eyes focused adoringly on her face, and he studied the way little strands of hair escaped the current hair style of choice and fell around her features.

"Sam?" the sound of his name forced the teen to pull himself back into the realm of here-and-now. He grinned sheepishly having been caught spacing off and Mikaela rolled her eyes good naturedly and repeated what she had been saying.

"Like I was saying, it's only for two weeks right? And we have that day trip at the look-out planed for when I get back, so it won't be that bad. Besides the time will just fly by now that its summer."Mikaela reached out and took one of his hands in her own reassuringly. The contact reminded her of something odd and she glanced down at his hand. Gloves again? Frowning slightly her blue eyes roved over the black leather material before raising up to meet Sam's questioning look with one of her own.

"Gloves still?" she asked softly watching as he looked away for a moment pulling his hand back self consciously and resting it on his leg. Mikaela knew that a day or so after the end battle Sam's hands had suffered burns from contact with the Allspark during the end of the battle. But she had thought they would have healed by now.

"Yah, they're still bothering me a bit. Burns are kind of slow to heal you know? But they are a lot better now. I think I'll keep the gloves for another day or so." He said in a casual manner that sounded the slightest but forced before looking her in the eye and grinning "Besides, they make me look sexy right? Leather and all that. Girls are into leather right?"

Mikaela smiled back letting the worry roll off of her for the moment. Sam was right, burns did heal slowly, but other than that he was acting perfectly normal so there was probably nothing to worry about. "Something like that." She said stroking the side of his face with one hand "I love you Sam. Don't ever change ok?".

Cupping her face in his gloved hands Sam leaned in and whispered in her ear, inhaling the faint smell of Jasmine and orange that was uniquely Mikaela.

"I won't." before kissing her soundly. The pair remained in the loving pose before a loud, annoying sound broke up the tender moment. Pulling away from each other the pair glanced in the direction of the noise and noticed a familiar truck pulling into over to the side of the street that bordered one side of the park.

"Oh crap." Sam hissed under his breath recognizing the particular truck as belonging to a large violent Jock named Trent. A meathead who just happened to have been dating Mikaela before the whole world went nuts a week and a half ago. Sam knew there would be fallout with Trent over his new relationship with Mikaela, but he hadden't expected that confrontation to happen at a time like this.

As brave as he might be, Sam was a realist and knew he couldn't stand up against the football player if it came down to a physical fight. And if that happened in front of Mikaela…well he couldn't stand the thought of being humiliated in front of her like that. But Sam wasn't going to get anymore time to think about what he could and could not do because the truck door opened, and then here came afore mentioned jock…looking as pissed as hell.

"What's going on babe?" Trent said moving towards Mikaela. Purposely ignoring Sam for the moment and bypassing the other boy with a bump to the shoulder "I've been hearing stuff all over ya'know…crazy stuff cuz I know you would never trade down for a looser like Whatwickee here." The bigger boy drawled practically oozing testosterone.

"It's Witwicky." Sam said balling one hand into a fist and using the pain that caused to focus his anger "And from where I'm standing it looks more like she got out of a bad deal instead of just a swap." He could feel his heart speed up, and that little sensible part of his brain start freaking out and screaming at him for committing suicidal actions like insulting the brute to his face.

But Sam was past the time when he would just let crap like that go. He had stood up to Megatron, he certainly wasn't going to let some jackass like this push him around without a fight. The response came at once.

"Who's asking you?" the jock immediately turned on Sam, giving the impression he had been waiting for just that kind of moment to vent his anger.

"What was that…?" Trent asked pushing Sam roughly by one shoulder, than again, and a third time while forcing him back against a tree "I said. Who. Asked you?"

Sam felt his back hit the tree, felt the texture of the rough bark and the small twig that pressed into his spine, and felt the anger welling up in his chest and spreading out to his limbs like trails of fire. It was the oddest feeling, like there was an actual burning force flowing from his chest to his hands…and he wanted so badly to hit the smug bastard right in the face with extreme prejudice.

What ever might have happened next was diverted by Mikaela tugging on Trent's arm forcefully "Back off Trent, just leave it alone! I mean it, leave us alone and go….or I'll tell everyone about that embarrassing little problem you had after the spring dance!"she shouted, cheeks flushed with anger and concern.

Trent emedially backed off and turned to look at his ex with furry and disbelief written all over his face. "I don't believe it. You actually…." The boy sneered and hissed at Sam. "Fine. I'll go. But one word about that, and I swear I'll mess up your little boy there so bad he won't know what end is up."

Mikaela felt Sam tense and put her hands on his chest to keep the furious teen steady "Fine whatever, just go." She said not moving when Trent gave her a disgusted look and stormed back to his truck, slamming the door before peeling away with a screech and the lingering smell of burnt rubber. Turning back to Sam she suddenly noticed how warm his chest felt and pulled her hands away "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Sam hissed turning his back on her and kicking the tree to vent some of his pent up frustration. It had been humiliating enough just knowing he couldn't match up to the jerk, but to have his girl defend HIM instead of the other way around? Jeeze, what kind of a boyfriend was he? What kind of a guy for that matter? But what could he do? Yell at her? No..she was just trying to help. It was his own Damn fault for being weak!

"Damn it!" Sam snarled and punched the tree, immediately regretting it when the pain vibrated up his arm like liquid fire trailing up from the injured appendage. But it was what happened next that really, really earned some serious attention. The watch on his wrist sparked, and then vibrated violently causing Sam to freeze despite the considerable pain he was in. Mikaela's eyes widened as she looked at the device in shock.

And then came the kicker, the watch proceeded to unfold and than stood up taking shape until a tiny, wicked looking creature peered up at the two with little red glowing eyes.

"Holy…" Sam started.

"_Shit!"_ Mikaela finished for him.

And then, his watch attacked. Normally it would have been comical. a three inch tall robot attacking two almost full grown people. But nothing about the situation was funny. Both remembered how the cell phone that had been given life at the Hoover Dam base had shot holes in bulletproof glass, proving that even a micro transformer could do real damage.

Violently Sam swung his arm, and after a few good shakes the little creature was shaken free and landed a few feet away. Righting itself with what could only be described as a pissed off noise the 'watch' charged causing Mikaela to let out a startled yelp and Sam to stomp on the critter repeatedly.

"Is it…dead?" Mikaela asked after a moment looking warily down at Sam's foot.

"I…don't know" Sam said reluctant to lift his foot up and find out. But a sharp pain in the arch persuaded Sam to move with a yelp of pain, and the little creature decided it was time for a retreat running off across the grass.

Sam took off after it immediately; he wasn't sure what to do but knew that the 'thing' couldn't be allowed to run around free! His head pounded with a sudden ache, and his mind swam with confusion. How did that happen just than? The autobots had told him that it was the Allspark that gave life, but the Allspark was gone so none of this made sense!

As they approached the parking lot a indescribably but distinctly familiar noise was heard. The sound of a transformer shifting modes. Bubmblee had heard the faint yelp of pain from Sam, and then picked up the two of them running in his direction and was concerned enough to ready himself for any threat.

"Sam?"the yellow autobot asked in a still somewhat raspy voice taking a step forward.

Unfortunately for the 'watch' it picked that moment to try and make it across the parking lot, and so met it's end as Bumblebee's massive foot stepped down demolishing the mini-bot without Bumblebee even noticing something had been there at all. Sam and Mikaela both slowed to a stop..eyes riveted on Bumblebee's foot. This caused the Autobot to glance down at his foot questionly then back at Sam tilting his head in an obvious question.

"Um…we…" started Mikaela unsure of how to explain what had just happened to the Transformer.

"I noticed my watch was missing and we came…running to look for it." Sam finished lamely earning a surprised look from Mikaela. "Sam…" she started only to be cut off as Sam cheerfully took her arm and looked up at the rather skeptical Autobot. After all Bumblebee had heard what he thought was a cry of pain, but maybe he had misread it. After all, there were still many things about human's he didn't understand. And Sam had no reason to lie about it if he had been hurt.

"You stepped on my watch." Sam pointed out waving at the transformer's massive foot. Bumblebee glanced down and lifted his foot, but of course nothing was really left to see. Looking back up at the couple he gave an apologetic shrug to Sam.

"It's ok, My fault anyway. I should have gotten the watch band fixed. Anyway it's about time for us to get Mikaela back…she forgot to do a few things before having to leave." Sam said giving Mikaela a 'please don't say anything' glance before turning back to his friend.

Sam didn't know if Bee believed him or not, but the autobot took a few steps back and transformed without any further questioning. Getting into the car Sam strapped in and turned to watch Mikaela do the same, giving her another warning look. It was a long, quiet ride back to her house. And Bumblebee, unsure as to why the mood had changed between the two of them, flipped through channels in an attempt at cheering them up.

Finally the car reached her house and Sam silently exited the car, moving to open the opposite door for Mikaela before walking her to the front door in silence. Mikaela, knowing she had to do something quickly turned to Sam and said "I forgot my purse in the car. Just wait for a minute ok?"

Before waiting for a response she turned and jogged back to the car, leaving a stressed Sam standing on her front doorstep. Reaching the car Mikaela leaned in the rolled down window and 'pretended' to search for the purse that was around her shoulder under her overshirt.

"Bee, I need to talk to you in private. Steal yourself tonight. It's about Sam." She whispered knowing the Autobot could hear easily. Then straitening up she pulled her purse from what looked like the front passengers seat and walked back to Sam.

"I think you should…" she started saying, looking him in the eyes.

"No. I don't want to worry him. It's probably just a freak occurrence anyway. After all they've been through lately, I wan't to let them relax for a while. We don't know yet if it's just something that will fade. So don't say anything yet please?" Sam whispered urgently glancing back at the Camaro before giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "Goodnight. I'll see you when You get back ok?"

Mikaela frowned and bit her lip, but she could see in Sam's face that he wasn't going to budge on this. "Goodnight Sam." She muttered and slipped inside her house without another word. Sam stood on the stoop for a long moment, before turning and walking back to the car. Slipping inside he leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. The headache and nausea were making a comeback big time and he didn't want to thing about anything right now.

"Let's go home Bee." He murmured running one hand through his hair and listening to the engine rev softly in response before pulling away from the curb. After a moment the radio flipped on 'if you fall down, finding you way down. I'll make sure you get up, finding you way back home...' Sam smiled with his eyes closed and sighed "Thanks Bee, I'm glad your here." He whispered weakly.

And at that moment Bumblebee knew that something was very wrong with his human.

Author's Notes-

I know there are a few spelling/grammar/sentence structure mistakes in my writing. I double-check and run the chapters through a spellchecker, but I am disabled and although I try my best…I still miss a lot of little problems. I will see about getting a good Beta reader to correct these so I can edit and repost the chapters. To everyone who reviewed thank you so much. You're the reason I stayed up till three am typing and than checking over this new chapter! If you still want to read more, please let me know. Update - Thankyou so much everyone for the reviews! I got rid of the bold text, also I am getting a Beta reader very soon! I hope I can keep entertaining all of you. (As for why Sam didn't tell Bee right away. This happens not long after the big battle and he dosen't want to toss the Autobot's back into worry and stress so soon...so he is fooling himself by thinking 'it will probably go away soon. I can hanndle it myself wihout worrying anyone.' But don't worry, the Autobots are brought up to speed very soon!


	3. The Talk

Transformers: No Sacrifice, No victory.

Chapter 3: The Talk

Mikaela looked out the small window set in her front door for what must have been the hundredth time that hour. It was dark in the entryway, the entire house actually since her mother and little sister had gone to sleep a while ago. But that was good; it kept her from having to offer any awkward explanations as to why Sam's car pulled up to the house at midnight….without a driver none the less.

She was already slipping out the front door as soon as the first glimpse of yellow and black entered her line of vision, pulling quietly up the street to park discreetly behind neighbor's hedge. Usually Sam would open the passenger door for her before getting in the drivers seat himself, even though the teen would just rest his hands on the wheel and let Bee do the driving while the couple enjoyed some quality time.

It was one of those things that she loved about Sam, one of the chivalrous habits that brought out just how adorable he could be. She hesitated upon reaching the sidewalk, mind dwelling briefly on those things while realizing that even in the short amount of time they had been going out, she had gotten used to being treated with respect, so different than the way it had been with the string of losers that had called her 'their girl' before.

As if sensing her lapse in focus, Bee opened the door for her causing Mikaela to jerk out of her reverie and give a soft little chuckle "Thank you." She murmured before slipping into the seat and strapping in as the door closed by itself and the Camaro pulled away from the curb settling into a cruising speed down the street.

'So I just have to say, where do we go from here baby?

Talk to me now, cus' I really have to know,

where do we go from here?'

After a few moments of static the radio settled on a portion of a song that clearly conveyed the question on Bumblebee's mind. Where did she want to go? Biting her lower lip a bit until it stung she sucked in some air and glanced out the side window Mikaela felt her stomach clench and hesitated for a moment before stealing her resolve. Yes, Sam would be furious at her for telling Bumblebee what was going on after he had asked her for more time to do it himself, but this was just way to important to let Sam wait until he was ready!

"How about the lookout? No one will be around this time of night, so we won't have to worry about anyone coming along or anything like that." Mikaela said almost immediately, she had been thinking about where to have this talk from the moment she had asked the Camaro to steal himself, and their usual hang-out spot just seamed the best place. Bumblebee honked briefly in acknowledgement and took the next turn off that would set them on the road to the remote scenic overlook.

"Um…Bee." She started, unable to just sit silently until they arrived. The engine revved slightly in response as if to say 'yes? Go on…I'm listening' "Have you noticed that Sam….well….that he just isn't acting quite like himself lately?" Mikaela asked carefully wondering if the autobot had noticed anything odd as well, or if it was just her who had noticed the warning signs.

Bumblebee was silent for a moment, mulling over the question and reviewing the behavior of his human as of late. He knew for a fact that something was wrong, Sam just didn't have the same upbeat energy and cheerfulness lately. But of course humans were sensitive creatures and any number of causes from stress to emotional misunderstandings could likely be the cause of unusual behavior problems. Infact Bumblebee would be overjoyed if it turned out to be nothing more than a simple emotional problem brought on by misunderstandings or stress.

Infact, from his research didn't young human couples often have relationship problems from time to time? The Camaro decided to ask a few questions before becoming any more upset over the prospect of something wrong with the young Witwicky.

'I saw the sign, and it opened up my mind..' sounded out from the radio, than..

'Not cheating on you girl, oh no….the love is so true…..' and finally

'Open up your heart, and tell me what you feel…'

Any other time Mikaela would have laughed for two reasons. Firstly even though he could talk now Bee still loved to find songs on the radio to convey what he wanted to say most of the time, and secondly apparently the Autobot thought that she was worried about relationship problems. Like Sam cheating on her or something. Yah, Sam the playboy. At any other time it would have been funny. The Camaro pulled into its usual spot near the overlook and popped the door open.

She quickly unbelted and slit out moving several feet away anticipating the yellow autobot's next move. With the sound of shifting metal and whirling gears and components Bumblebee unfolded into his true form and gave a quick stretch before sitting on the ground in something akin to 'Indian style' and propping his head up in one hand optics focused on the small human in front of him 'Talk to me baby' a sultry man's voice from some late night show proclaimed.

Mikaela felt to restless to sit, so took to pacing in front of the Autobot instead "I don't think he is cheating on me Bee. It's nothing like that at all. I'm scared for him actually….have you noticed that….he's been sick lately?" she asked all in a rush the words spilling out like she was afraid if she slowed down they would stick in her throat "Are you….the Autobots I mean…..are you….radioactive?" she forced out turning to look up at the transformer's face.

Bumblebee removed his hand from under his chin and straitened up, his concern shifting to full blown worry as any hope for a 'normal' reason dissolved. There was a pause than the autobot spoke softly in his own, real voice although it still seemed difficult for him to form certain words with the newly repaired vocal receptors "Radiation is nominal. Not harmful levels." He said carefully optics studding her features carefully "How sick?"

Mikaela bit her lower lip again and then took a deep steadying breath "Well…the part I know about…he's tiered more than usual. At first he was really sick, fever, vomiting, nausea…headaches…stuff like that. We thought maybe it was just the flu or something, due to the stress of the battle it could have been something he caught due to a low immune system caused by all the crap we went through."

She glanced up at the Autobot and saw that the Transformer was silently listening to her, his optics burning even brighter than normal if she wasn't mistaken. Taking the silence as s sign she should keep on explaining Mikaela pushed on

"But even though he didn't show any wounds three days after the battle when we were all up here watching the sunset… remember that? I thought it was a little odd that he would heal up so fast after getting banged up the way he had, but I didn't think about it much then. I was just so happy we had made it through alive. But even though he looked alright…he still got very sick a few days afterwards.

Later I found out that it got really bad for a day or two, he didn't even tell me how bad until I made him, and it hasn't gone away either. Sam just told me that it happens less now. And there are the burns on his hands….I think he got them from the Cube somehow….they hasn't gone away and he still acts like it hurts."

Mikaela stopped and waited for a response, desperately wanting Bee to tell her that it was alright and the symptoms were something understandable caused by something they knew how to handle that would go away soon. She wasn't going to be that lucky…but first Bumblebee had a very important question to ask. "Anything else?" the Autobot said fighting to keep his soft tone steady and the worry bordering on fear that crawled along his circuitry. And the sinking feeling in his core that there would be more distressing information to come, the look in her eyes and quicking heart rate told him so more than any instinct could.

"Well…yes. Today in the park…you saw us running towards the parking lot looking upset remember? And Sam told you he had lost his watch and we had to hurry and get back so I could pack…" Bumblebee nodded in encouragement and as a sign for her to continue. "Well he didn't loose the watch. It just…came…alive and. It attacked us. We were chasing it Bee, you stepped on it without knowing."

Bumblebee quickly grabbed one large foot and raised it so he could look at the bottom of the limb. Running his finger across it before lifting his finger up to the optics and magnifying the view many hundreds of times. Scanning his finger the bot detected traces of Transformer metalics. Quickly he lifted one hand to the side of his head tapping something before lowering the limb "Bumblebee to Prime. Requesting immediate meeting at home point lookout. It's about Sam."

Mikaela was shocked to hear so much speaking from yellow Autobot, that was the most she had heard him say at once. And he was calling Optimus, right now. It was serious than, maybe more than even she had thought. Tears stung the corners of her eyes and her breath hitched as distantly she heard the reply over the com, 'Prime here. Received and acknowledged. Rondavue in thirty minutes. Optimus out.'

Mikaela was a little startled at the immediate response, and only a half hour before they would be here? Bumblebee however was not shocked, he knew his fellow Autobots had taken up positions around the town and even Optimus tended not to stray far from their new human friends. "You did the right thing. Tell them." Bumblebee said reassuringly watching as Mikeala nodded and then looked up at the dark sky brushing the tears from her eyes. With this kind of reaction it had to be bad…very…very…bad.

"Oh Sam…what's happening to you..?" she whispered in a choked sob. But the cold glitter of starlight, and ominous silence from Bumblebee offered no response.

(Notes) Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and those who volunteered to Betaread! For this chapter I used jhvh777 for my beta-reader  thanks to him/her this chapter managed to get done quickly. Also I noticed all the stories popping up with similar plots to mine…heh he…it's flattering! Coming soon: The surviving Decepticons and what they are doing right now, and Optimus has a 'face to face' talk with Sam about what he has been hiding. Stay tuned!


	4. Storm Gathering

NSNV: Chatper 4

Storm Gathering

----------------------------------

The sky was solemn and overcast, storm whipped clouds were at the moment calm but threatening in appearance, streaked with various gray hues shot with misty white. A steady breeze agitated the surface of the ocean, turning the expanse as far as the eye could see into short small choppy waves.

The cold ocean water itself reflected the unsettling hue of the clouds above. It was the kind of day that sailors dreaded and fishermen on all but the largest rigs refused to set out in. Luckily for Starscream, he was no sailor. Although he was fishing for something per say.

The silver Decepticon was currently in jet mode, slowly (for him) circling part of the Trench and a huge metal fishing barge bellow that had been 'appropriated' for his needs. Aside from taking the aerial poison to monitor the activity going on bellow, it also made jamming the satellite, sonar, and other possible outside communications and detection devices more effective.

On the barge itself a lone Decepticon stood near the left side, he was helping to guide thick metal cables down over the edge and into the water. Barricade was not a happy bot, he would rather be exacting revenge on the worthless humans that had destroyed his great leader….not 'fishing' for remains in the middle of the forsaken ocean.

But Starscream was 'leader' now, and his will was law. Unfortunately that meant like it or not Barricade was stuck shipside, and he had to keep quiet and deal with it for now.

A little ways bellow the water; about a hundred feet or so deep another familiar figure swam about clicking to himself with displeasure as he made sure the cables continued downward in the correct path without getting stuck on any ledges.

Scorpinoc was also one unhappy bot, although his displeasure stemmed from the fact that his tail still stung and had not been repaired as of yet.

His repairs were low on the priority list and the insect like Decepticon knew that! Without his partner Blackout, his usefulness was low, and therefore fixing him was not a priority. Clicking with annoyance the little Decepticon chattered questioningly downwards at the third, much deeper down Decepticon.

"Doing fine Noc. Slag but its cold down here! I can see why the little insects chose this place to toss um'. An amused voice transmitted over the decipticons tight wave communication signal. Noc clicked in what sounded like a sarcastic, and moderately insulting manner eliciting a laugh from the unseen figure walking along the bottom of the trench.

"Ah..there he is. Hey Starscream, found Brawl. Or what's left of him anyway, they did a number alright. Here is his arm…and head…wait is that his mobile processor…definitely going to have to fix that…"

"I am not interested in a fraging inventory Blitzwing. Just get them anchored and get your aft back up here." Starscream hissed irritably feeling the transformer equivalent of a headache coming on.

Blitzwing shrugged at the bottom of the trench and chuckled "Whatever you say screamer." The extremely heavy armored Decepticon sent back before hooking a cable on the ruined transformer and then continued on his search. Finding the remains of Blackout Blitzwing did a scan and smirked in satisfaction

"You were right about one thing 'boss', Brawl is only in stasis lock like you thought. We might be able to bring him back. Frenzy on the other hand is….ouch…that's just messy." He sent before addressing Scorpinoc "Ready the cable for this area."

A burst of indignant chatter came back over the comm. It didn't sound agreeable.

Blitzwing glowered and glanced upwards although he was to far down to actually see the other transformer "I don't care if you have to jump the fissure! Just do it…before I come up there and drag your little scrapheap down here. It would be fun to watch you crumple like a can don't you think?"

The chatter stopped…at least over the comm. The smaller transformer made several rude gestures before taking a running leap over the fissure with a cable clasped in one claw, smaller legs and thrusters providing propulsion over the deep seemingly bottomless fissure.Reaching the other side the disgruntled critter lowered the cable muttering the whole time, guiding it as Barricade slowly sent more down fuming at the news of how Frenzy looked.

Standing by Blackout's side Blitzwing gave the decipticon's trashed form a skeptical look "I don't know about Blackout…he might be to far gone. Should I leave him do…" Blitzwing's communication was cut short as a black arm shot upwards and the fingers locked around his neck. Glancing down again he noticed a faint glow coming from the other decepticon's optics.

"Get. Me. Out. Now." Came the strained, crackling message before the hand fell limp again.

"Nevermind…he's defiantly still active…to a point." Blitzwing snickered secretly pleased his old cohort was till active. With relative care Blitzwing attached the cables to Blackout, and added Frenzy just for the heck of it, then gave Scorpinoc the message to tell Barricade to start wrenching the Decepticon slowly upwards.

"Do you want me to send devastator up as well?" Blitzwing asked

"Yes. We can always use the spare parts." Starscream sent back after a moment.

A second jet pulled up near Starscream, it was almost identical in form with some slight coloration differences. Laughter rung out over the comm. as Thundercracker put in his own two cents on the situation "Lots of spare parts."

"Indeed." Starscream chuckled. He had never liked that over glorified gun wrack in the first place.

A third jet joined the formation slightly lower than the other two and chuckled along with the pair. Skywarp had arrived.

"Since you two are here. And it is Sooo go to see you made it intact. Go help them haul up the remains." Starscream sent to his fellow seekers.

"Sure" Thundercracker sent.

"Got it." Skywarp sighed. "Although watching him struggle is amusing don't you think?"

And the two pealed off out of formation with Starscream in separate directions, transforming into their robot modes as their dives got low enough to hover over the water. Starscream didn't respond to the rhetorical question from Skywarp but a soft amuse snort was all the other two needed to hear to know the boss was 'smiling'.

"You can head up now Blitzwing." Starscream sent watching as the bodies were pulled out of the water and moved bellow deck.

"What about Megs? You want us to bring him up as well?" Blitzwing asked pausing to glance at the former ruler's remains,

"No. Leave him." Starscream said curtly, receiving a startled look from Barricade "We don't have the resources right now to attempt a retrieval of his size, besides the more activity and the longer we stay the more likely the human government will notice something amiss. When we get a brace set up, than we can worry about full retrieval." The jet lied smoothly.

He had not intentions of bringing Megatron back, active or deactive. And the other was definitely deactive after what he had suffered, still no since in taking chances. But a certain front had to be presented to keep the more….loyal…followers of the dead Lord happy. Such as the stoic Barricade. But Starscream would have no one question the fact that he was now Lord and leader of the deceipticons.

"Alright, pull back to our temporary base; we will start on the necessary repairs." Starscream ordered, then giving the order for Thundercracker and Skywarp to help tow that stupid excuse for transportation the humans had made the Deceipticons made their way towards an isolated island some ways off.

Barricade down bellow on the ship finished tying down the remains as Blitzwing burst out of the water, and than followed the ship on his own power rather than landing on deck. Lifting the remains of Frenzy for a moment he than dropped them with a growl. He would be paying a visit to an old 'friend' while the others worked on repairs.

He could not, would not stomach the thought of that…worthless amoeba…that had destroyed Lord Megatron and reduced Frenzy to scrap…go on living in relative peace.

No…there would be pain. Barricade had never tested how long a human could survive under torture before their vocal processors ruptured…but he was looking forward to finding out.

Oh yes, Ladiesman217, he was looking forward very much to finding out how long you can scream.

--------Notes--------

Wow, thankyou SO MUCH everyone who is watching this story and everyone who reviwed. I want you to know each message keeps me going with the story and working to update even with my schedual! I thought I would let everyone know what the Decepticon's were doing. Next chapter Optimus chews out Sam! Look forward to it everyone. And I know their might be a few mistakes, but I already spellcheck, doublecheck and have a beta reader..so this is as good as it gets! Anyway...on with the show!


	5. Full Disclosure

NSNV Ch.5 - 'Full Disclosure'

Mikaela wasn't that surprised when the familiar form of ambulance was the first to arrive at the look out. Both Sam and herself knew that the medic had chosen to stay in Tranquility and make himself useful to the local hospital as an emergency vehicle when not 'on call' with the Autobots. Ratchet had probably been on stand-by or off-duty tonight and let himself out of the garage the second Bumblebee's comunicade went out. The familiar and distinct shifting, clucking and humming noises that accompanied a transformation began and Mikaela found herself watching Ratchet transform with the same sort of reverent awe the first time had inspired.

It didn't matter how many times she had watched Bumblebee or any of the other autobots shift like this, the fascination and wonder hadn't faded in the slightest. Actually it was only the fear she had felt the first time witnessing the change that had disappeared, and that only made each time experiencing this more special. Of course, she would be enjoying this even more if the serious tone of what was happening and what she was going to have to do wasn't hanging over her head like a preverbal ton of bricks.

Ratchet looked across the way to Bumblebee, who nodded slightly, and then moved to the left to take a standing position near the old tree just as the sounds of other approaching vehicles became noticeable to Mikaela. Turning to look at the road while tucking a lock of hair behind one ear nervously she watched the bobbing lights approach until first an impressive black full bed truck, and then a even more impressive semi crested the hill and half-circled the look out before falling into their separate transformation sequences.

This time Mikaela was too worked up internally to fully enjoy the sight of Optimus and Ironhide sliding from alternate mode to robot mode and simply shot Bumblebee a quick glance that silently begged for reassurance once more that this act of hers was not somehow betraying her boyfriends trust on a level that would be unforgivable. The yellow autobot was quick to answer her unspoken call for reassurance by touching her back with stunning gentleness with one metallic forefinger 'It's alright. Go ahead.'

The bright blue optics coaxed before Bumblebee straitened and looked to his leader as Optimus approached and took to one knee so he could address Mikaela, in what he had always hoped was a slightly less imposing manner to the human than standing at his full height. And strangely enough, although it didn't actually make the autobot leader smaller, it somehow did have a slightly calming effect on Mikaela who figured it was more about body language than physics.

"Mikaela. " Optimus's soft yet commanding tone drew her full attention and focus up to his large glowing optics as it was meant to "It is good to see you well. However I am concerned with what Bumblebee has told me. I need to ask you to repeat everything you have told him about Samuel without leaving anything out. It is important we hear everything that has transpired with him sense the battle." Optimus remained in his half kneeling position, waiting for the young human to begin her explanation while the other autobots remained silent letting their leader take control of the situation.

"Aright…I understand.." Mikaela licked her suddenly very dry lips and tried to slow her racing mind as it struggled to decide on a good starting point. But at Optimus had said, they wanted to hear it from the beginning…so that was as good as any a place to begin. Taking a deep calming breath Mikaela focused on the large metallic hand of Optimus that rested on the leaders knee (It was just easier than having to look upward constantly, even kneeling Optimus's head was far from eye level!) although she glanced up at his face every few sentences.

"I'm sure everyone remembers the sunrise we all watched together the day after the battle…" she started, coloring slightly at the thought of Sam and herself making out on poor Bumblebee's hood. While it hadden't dawned on either of the teens at the time exactly what it was they happened to be doing, it did occur to them a few days later and resulted in fervent apologies from both teens to the poor camaro in question.

Apologies that Bee had simply shrugged off with a smile, while he appreciated the thought it didn't honestly bother him…although it had felt rather unique…or so he assured them. Not that the comment had done much to lessen the human's embarrassment. Mikaela had found herself thanking the lord she hadden't done anything INSIDE Bee with Sam before the reality of that sort of thing had dawned on them.

Mikaela pulled herself back to the narrative to find Optimus patiently waiting for her to continue…she even thought maybe…just for a second he looked slightly..amused as if guessing where her mind had wandered a moment ago. "Anyway I noticed then that while I was still very sore and sporting a new collection of bruises that Sam was…well he looked just fine! I'm not sure of all that he did during that battle while trying to protect the cube, but I figured from what little he had told me…and what his clothing looked like when we saw each other afterwards…that he should at least have a cut or black eye or something! But, he didn't have a mark on him…not one…well…other than his hands looking a little burned, like bad sunburn or something."

She looked around noticing with a bit of a start that Ratchet had moved a bit closer and was looking at her intently. How in the name of all that was holly did something that big manage to move that silently when it wanted to?! Optimus had not moved and nodded slowly for her to go on, somehow his silence made Mikaela more worried…she had been hoping the autobot would have some logical reassuring explanation for Sam's condition that day, but if he did it wasn't forthcoming.

She took another deep breath "We didn't see each other for almost a week after that, but we talked on the phone for hours every night. Sam said he felt kind of worn down, and I understood that because I was seriously wiped out after what had happened too…we both needed a little personal recoup time. I found out from Sam latter that it wasn't just that he needed some time to think by himself, that he had been actually physically ill after going home that morning we saw the sunrise. He called it the mother of all stomach-flu's, headaches, nausea, sensitivity to light and sound…tossing his cookies…" she paused as Optimus tilted his head slightly to one side questioningly with a whirr of metal.

"Vomiting." She quickly clarified trying not to giggle at the sudden mental image of the autobots trying to picture Sam standing in his bedroom looking sick and chucking oreo's at the wall.

"Then today when I saw him at the park…I noticed his hands were still in gloves…and I asked him about his hands. On the phone he mentioned one night that the pain had gotten worse before it had gotten better, they had blistered and he thought it was from the heat of the cube melting away that had given him one hell of a burn on his hands. He told me in the park not to worry, that they had improved a lot since then but the new skin was sensitive and hurt when air hit it. I could understand that I guess, I mean I've had burns on my hands before, they do hurt something nasty. But I wanted to see for myself.. and he got upset and refused to show me, that isn't like Sam you know?"

She bit her lip and shook her head causing a few strands of hair to fall into her eyes, but she didn't bother moving them for the moment. "Then Trent showed up….an old boyfriend of mine…I have no idea why I ever put up with that jackass honestly." She hissed passionately. "He started to mess around with Sam, but I told him to shove it and he left. Sam was really upset by then and he…hit a tree." She trailed off…..

"Proceed Mikalea..please." Optimus gently said when realizing she had come to a part of her story that was difficult to talk about.

"He hit the tree and cursed because I'm sure it hurt his burned hand like hell…and then… his watch…Um…kind of transformed and tried to attack us like the worlds smallest version of the terminator."

"Primus…" Mikaela thought she heard Ratchet murmur and looked up at the medic only to see what she interrupted as a serious expression on the autobots's face. She also caught Ironhide shoot Bumblebee a quick look that the quazi-camaro responded to with a sharp nod. Absently she wondered what a 'Primus' was but it had sounded remotely like a curse word. Mikaela could almost feel the atmosphere thicken and rushed on with her story.

Sam…kicked it hard when it charged, and it then took off across the park towards the street with us chasing it. Bee must have seen us running and gotten concerned because he transformed. Don't worry there wasn't anyone else around in that side of the park.." she quickly reassured Optimus before continuing "Bee walked forward to meet us and ask what was going on, but he stepped on the watch in the process….so Sam acted like nothing had happened and begged me not to tell Bee what we had seen. I think he was just being idiotically noble and didn't want to worry any of you guys further after what you went through…but it's not something you can just….not mention when your time peace goes homicidal on you!"

Mikaela gestured with one hand towards Bee "So….I…..asked Bee to come and see me when Sam fell asleep and I told him what happened. And now here we are. I feel really, really bad about having to brake his confidence like this, but if he won't look after himself what am I supposed to do?!" she almost shouted in frustration looking Optimus in the optics with angry tears stinging her eyes defiantly.

Optimus made a sound that Mikaela would have called a slow exhale or long suffering sigh if he had been human and then stood up carefully as to not jar the ground where she stood. "You have done the right thing Mikaela. Sam is lucky, as are well all, to have as loyal a friend in you. This is indeed a serious matter that needs to be addressed, and I intend to do so myself in short order." Turning to look at Bumblebee Optimus spoke softly but with a slightly steal encased hint to the tone that Mikaela had the feeling wasn't directed at the camaro "Bumblebee, I want you to go and retrieve Samuel if you would. Bring him here immediately, we will wait for your return."

"Understood." Bumblebee said smoothly at once and without any hesitation shifted into his alt. mode and speed off into the night down the curves of the winding look out road with a grace and control no true car could ever manage. Mikaela look up (way up) and softly asked "Now what?" watching as Optimus tipped his head downward to gaze at her "Now we await Samuel's arrival….. and explanation."

While Mikaela trusted the leader of the autobots implicitly, and truly believed him a kind of protective almost sweet father-figure-like entity…she would SO not trade places with Sam to be in her boyfriends shoes when he arrived and had to face the music of just why it was she, and not he who had brought this information to light. First of all because Optimus had been referring to Sam as Samuel, which he hadden't done since Sam asked him to just call him 'Sam' after the battle…it reminded her of a stern father getting ready for a lecture! Nope, she would not want to have to face the music.

After dropping Mikeala off at her house and bidding his Giant alien best friend robot car good night (Wow that was just fun to think about heh) Sam found that even though he had figured that when reaching his bedroom nothing would be more tempting than curling up on his bed and bidding the waking world adue for a good five to nine hours or so, he was unable to fall asleep. Jeeze, couldn't imagine why that was. It wouldn't possibly have anything to do with the fact that his thirty dollar watch had animated and tried to rip his face off this afternoon now could it?

There went his plan of riding out this strange sickness thing until it just blew over. That kind of an event made it rather hard to continue living peaceful in along the lovely river De'Nile. And although he hated to admit the fact Sam found himself intensely curious about just how the event had managed to happen in the first place. Sure, he had developed a disturbing habit of shocking himself or burning out anything electric he touched the last few days (Hence the wonderful invention of a wooden dowel used to change the channels on the TV after smoking the remote.) but Sam had chocked that up to residue electric energy from all the crap that had happened and figured it would fade away with time…or something .

But bringing one's watch to life was a far cry from frying your alarm clock, or causing the frigerator to projectile vomit ice cubes (not that the last event wasn't disturbing enough in its own right.) And because of this one large question loomed in Sam's mind…could he do that again if he wanted to? Sure at this point part of his mind was wondering why one would want to recreate and event that had a tiny alien robot trying to cut your nose off, but that part was hushed with the reasoning that a good hammer would stop any micro-transformer from trying anything like that. Besides who said any thing that came to life would be violent…it could come out more auto-bot like right? Right. He was going to go with that reasoning.

So after sneaking to the tool drawer and getting a large hammer Sam cleared off his desk and arranged a little 'experiment'. After much consideration the teen had decided to use one his mother's old pedometers from when she was on an exercise kick as a test subject. It was small, not much larger than the watch and he reasoned wouldn't be that hard to smack to death if it went all red-eyed on his but. Placing the little electronic item in the bottom of a metal square cake pan Sam pulled off his gloves with a hiss of pain. He wasn't sure why he figured it might work better if he did this bare handed, but Sam had an inkling the whole mess had something to do with the marks on his hands.

He was focused on the little pedometer, so it was understandable Sam missed something subtle but very obviously out of place about his right hand..the fact his fingernails had taken on a slightly out of place glossy tint..and that tiny markings of blue-silver have started to move outwards from the center of his palm tracing his veins under the fading red of the burns.

"Ok" Sam said poking the pedometer with a finger "Rise! Live! Zap! Zap?" Sam muttered after that last bit suddenly feeling very, very foolish. What the hell was he thinking? The fluke that had caused his watch to animate probably used up the last of his 'contamination energy'.

Yah, that was probably it exactly. And it was Trent that had caused him to be pissed off enough in the first place that everything went wacky making him look like a wuss in front of his girl. "Damn." Sam hissed grabbing the Pedometer with the intent of tossing it angrily across the room. Only it didn't go the way he thought it would as a sharp pain and jolt traveled up his arm to his chest and then back down again causing Sam's eyes to widen as a faint glow surrounded his hand…and the pedometer unfolded to dig tiny fingers into the hand holding it. "Oh My G…" Sam dropped the hissing thing and quickly grabbed the hammer swinging it a few times and leaving a good number of dents in the desk before actually scoring a hit and leaving the creature twitching and sparking.

"SAM WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?!" his father's voice bellowed up from down stairs causing the teen to wince. He had forgotten the minor detail of if you hammer something to death in your room, your parents bellow are likely to notice something going on.

"SORRY DAD…I RAN INTO MY DESK AND UH…KNOCKED SOME STUFF OFF! WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN" He called back wincing at his own lame excuse. Sam thought he could hear something like 'Damn right it won't happen again..it's almost one bloody am in the morning. Get that boy a nightlight…" being muttered before the house fell silent again.

After a few moments of silent breath-holding Sam figured it was safe to move around again and approached the now still metallic form on his desk. He moved to pick it up…then thought better of that and pulled his hand back as if burned. No need for an event like something out of 'night of the living transformer'! Grabbing a zip-lock bag and shaking old chetto crumbs out of the bottom Sam used a shoe to push the remains into the plastic bad and then zipped it closed holding it up to the lap to get a better look at the very disturbing little evil features.

Why was it both things he had touched came to life with an attitude problem? More importantly thank the maker that he hadden't tried this with anything the size of a remote or larger! Horrid memories of Frenzy caused the boy to shudder and pale…no, defiantly not going to attempt this again.

Sam had to smuggle a very unmanly sound as he turned towards the window only to find himself eye to optic with Bee as the transformer locked gazes with him. "Damn Bee! Gonna give me a heartatack!" Sam hissed quietly bringing one hand to his chest while trying to calm his now racing pulse. Bumblebee focused his attention on the zip lock bag in Sam's hands, and then back on Sam himself as the teen seemed to realize what the Autobot had been looking at and quickly whipped the incriminating evidence behind his back with a cheesy grin. "So Bee, what brings you all large-ish to my window in the middle of the night?" he tried to joke impishly while his stomach sank at the unmoved expression on his guardian's face.

"Optimus." Game the one word reply causing Sam to almost swallow his tongue.

"Come again?" Sam squeaked out tossing the baggie on the bed and quickly retrieving his gloves from the desk turning his back on Bee so he could pull them on without the 'bot noticing his expressions of pain. Not that it did any good in truth. Bumblebee could pick up the raised levels of stress and hormones realized as a response to pain on his sensors but chose not to say anything for the moment.

"Optimus is at the lookout, he wants to talk to you. Now. I came to get you." Bee said still watching Sam with an intensity the boy found unnerving.

"Oh. Right now?" Sam managed in a much quieter voice, his mind racing over possibilities. More deceipticons? Or had they somehow found out about the Park? Why the sudden mid-night meeting?!

"Yes. Now." Bumblebee said before a hand was lifted to the edge of the windowsill, the meaning clear.

"But…" Sam started but saw no hint of relenting in the autobot's azure gaze. So with a sigh Sam grabbed his shoes with one hand and headed towards the window.

"Bring the baggie too. Ratchet will want to see that." Bumblebee said with a hint of some emotion Sam couldn't identify as his stomach twisted with the realization Bee had seen the bag…and probably knew somehow what was inside. Wordlessly Sam grabbed the bag, then climbed out the window onto his guardian's large, slightly warm metallic hand. The teen was lowered carefully to the ground where the hand tipped slightly allowing Sam to slide off and land with ease on his feat while Bee moved back a bit and assumed his Camaro mode popping the passenger's side door open.

That one act spoke volumes. Bee was obviously upset. He wasn't even going to allow Sam to drive to the lookout. Upset enough not to care of someone saw a driverless car with a passenger heading out of town in the middle of the night. Needless to say the first few minutes of that drive were…tense ones with no music or talking. Sam tossed the baggy onto the driver's seat and rolled the window down, closing his eyes and letting the wind hit his face and toss his hair while he tried to decide what to say. "It was Mikaela..she did something…right? Even when I asked her not to. What did she say to you?" he asked after a moment, trying to keep his voice emotionless but feeling some anger leak through despite his best efforts.

'Don't blame it on the girl, no, no, no.

Things left unspoken, hearts left shattered and broken,

Blame it on yourself boy, yeh, blame it on yourself…

Cuz' the silence is the worst part.. '

The words of a song came on after a moment and Sam looked over at the driver's seat, he didn't know why…because it wasn't as if Bee was driving…ok he was…but it wasn't like Sam had to face the driver's seat to talk to the guy! The fact that Bee had reverted back to communication through music both comforted and unnerved Sam at the same time. Did it mean Bee was cooling off and wasn't so upset? Or did it mean he was upset enough to fall into old habits? Either way Sam had gotten his answer when it came to Mikaela.

Yes, she had defiantly told Bee and probably the others atelast part of what had been going on. And be was admonishing him for keeping it a secret to begin with. Truth be told, Sam was feeling, and had felt rather guilty about it the whole time. But he had been trying to…well..protect his giant robotic friends..as odd as that concept seemed. Sam figured they had gone through so much, this eons long war, the battle, the loss of Jazz and feeling of guilt over the damage caused to the city…he hadden't wanted to add more to that already overloaded plate!

And on top of that, until recently there hadden't been any big enough reasons to go to the Autobots….what…was he supposed to go running to them anytime he got a stomach ache? He had come through that battle, caring the All-spark, chased by Megatron, nearly killed half a dozen or more times…he figured he had better be tough enough to suck it up and deal with a few burns and a stomach ache by himself! But….he had to realize now that maybe….that wasn't what the Autobots…what Bee would want? Could have it been worse to not say anything at all…it certainly seemed to upset Bee immensely finding it out by a second party.

"Look…Bee…I'm sorry I didn't tell you myself…at the start. I just" he sighed "I just didn't want to be a burden you know? Give you guys even more to worry about when things had just started to settle down." Sam murmured eyes fixed on the dashboard in front of him while he slowly lowered his head to rest against the humming surface, feeling thoroughly miserable. "You could never be a burden Sam." Bee's voice came softly and suddenly after a moment of silence causing Sam to lift his head and notice they had arrived at the lookout, the one had sounded almost…sad in some way.

The belt unbuckled by itself and the door opened of it's own accord causing Sam to swallow a ball of nervousness that had sudden risen to threaten and choke the teen as his brown eyes took in all of the waiting autobots. And although he looked, Mikaela was nowhere in sight. Taking the door as a hint Sam reached over to the driver's seat and grabbed the baggie stuffing it in his pocket while slowly getting out of the car…as if he could make it go away if he hesitated long enough.

It Wasn't going away.

------------------------

(Notes: Next up! Ch. 6 'Face the Music' Optimus finally has that talk with Sam and some..disturbing developments involving Sam come to light. Also I still have to send this to one of my wonderfull beta-readers so ignore any mistakes O.o; heh he.)


	6. Facing The Music

NSNV: Ch.6

FACEING THE MUSIC

-----

As Sam cleared the camaro upon reaching the top of the look-out, Bee drove a little ways off and transformed, while the large form that was Optimus Prime stepped forward ,his attention clearly focused on the human teenager. Sam managed to put on a cheesy smile that somehow didn't manage to reach his eyes or brighten his pale face all that much.

"What's up?" he asked feeling sheepish the moment he said it…like a eight year old caught by his father with a baseball bat and a broken window instead of the almost eighteen year old he was. Of course anyone in this particular situation would feel small.

Optimus settled into the one-knee position much as he had with Mikeala a while ago, but when he spoke this time there was more firm command and less comforting encouragement. "Samuel Witwicky…" The autobot leader started speaking and Sam felt his heart drop into his toes…Uhoh…something tells me he knows everything Sam thought the smile on his face wavering and then melting away all together to be replaced by seriousness.

"Um. Yes Sir?" he found himself reflexively responding like he would to his father if caught doing something he shouldn't have of on the receiving end of one of the many 'responsibility' talks the elder Witwicky was so fond of.

"Mikeala told me you have been feeling ill since the battle, is this a true fact?"

Sam hesitated only a moment, pressing his lips together before responding. "Yes." He said but then was quick to add "But I'm doing MUCH better, so it's not…" he faded off as Optimus was not looking convinced or amused in any manner.

"Yah." He repeated simply and glanced over at Bee who was standing with his arms folded watching …nope… there would be no support from that corner. Not that he actually expected there to be considering the situation.

Optimus leaned over slightly from his kneeling position, much the same as he had the first time they met searching Sam's face and body language silently. Sam forced a small brave smile "It was just your normal type of stuff, honest."

Ratchet raised an optic slightly an obvious expression of skepticism "Mikaela said his symptoms included dizziness, headaches, join pain and tossing of cookies." The medic informed Sam in a dead serious tone, reminding Optimus…who probably needed no reminder.

Sam did a double take at the last part of Ratchet's comment and started laughing despite of the stress, or perhaps because of it. But the line 'tossing of cookies' coming out off the medic's mouth in such a serious deadpan tone was so overwhelmingly funny that even in this situation he had to laugh…if only for a moment.

Mikeala had winced upon hearing her name, then repositioned herself more securely behind the tree to make sure no part of her could be seen while smacking her face with one hand at Ratchet's repeating her slang comment for vomiting. Sam didn't think too much of the mention of Mikaela's name, after all she probably told them at an earlier date so the boy wasn't looking for his girlfriend to be there at that second.

Sam stopped laughing and nodded at Ratchet then looked back at Optimus "Yah, normal Flu problems."

Optimus didn't shift his focused attention "Where there any symptoms that would be considered odd?"

Sam shifted a little from foot to foot "Define Odd." He requested keeping in mind he was talking to a nearly forty foot transforming robotic alien entity. If that wasn't a type of 'odd' he didn't know what was!

Prime frowned slightly, although one would have to be accustomed to his expressions to pick up on the subtle shift "Anything outside of the normal range for standard human illness." he clarified as requested in an even and firm tone allowing Sam no virtual wiggle room to avoid the question.

Sam fought to keep himself from nervously shifting again, but Ratchet's sensitive sensors…many of which were currently focused on the teenager, registered a rise in his stress levels, heart rate and other key indicators.

"Sam, your stress levels have just risen by twenty percent." He pointed out softly causing the boy to internally curse the freaking sensors and wondered on the edge of panic just how he could answer that question safely.

The ground shook slightly as Bumblebee settled into a cross-legged position and placed one hand on a knee and pointed with the other hand at Sam's back pocket. Sam, who had turned to see what the shaking was about, knew what his guardian was saying even without any words spoken. The teen had a sinking feeling back at his house that Bee had seen the baggie and might have know what was inside it.

"Well, yah…there is that…" Sam turned back to Optimus and took a breath reading himself to bring up the big 'event' in the park when Ratchet broke in sounding slightly apologetic but determined as well.

"My apologies Optimus, but Sam…are you aware that Lead such as found in your gloves, is dangerous to humans when in contact with them for any extended length? The medic asked with dead seriousness.

"I.." Sam started only to be cut off by Bumblebee this time. A clip from a John Wayne movie sounded out clearly as Bee slapped his palm against the ground softly and pointed at the boy's back pocket once more 'Watch it pilgrim'. Sam sighed, understanding at once what his friend was trying to get across…he wanted Sam to spill it about the watch in the park, NOW.

Looking at Optimus Sam grudgingly admitted that something odd had happened in the park but in typical Sam fashion tried to downplay the event by adding that it was probably a one time event leftover from all the battle weirdness and he didn't want to say anything and get everyone worried over what was likely nothing long term.

This earned a dismissive snorting noise from Bumblebee, who caught Sam's gaze and gave his charge what could only be a warning look. Realizing that the camaro-bot was not about to let Sam get away without giving out every detail of the days events he twitched and steeled himself for what was likely going to be a story that got big reactions out of his even bigger friends.

Raising an optic once more at Bee's blatant sound of disapproval and indication that their human friend was being less than forthcoming Optimus sighed softly "Samuel. Tell me what happened in the park." He ordered causing Sam's eyes to widen slightly. The boy noticed that the Autobot leader was using his full name, instead of the shortened version he had adopted since the battle.

That realization caused Sam to flinch slightly guilt leaking in for keeping things from Optimus this long, he didn't like that feeling and somehow it made him feel smaller than ever. He decided to be fully honest about the event and calming himself for a moment Sam then spilled everything that had happened at the park earlier that day.

How he had gone to the park to meet with Mikeala, how Trent (the Dick, as he called the jock while venting a bit to the Autobots) had showed up to make him look bad, and how after the jackass left he had punched the tree…and his watch then leapt off his wrist and attacked them.

And finally he talked about how while he was chasing it Bumblebee must have sensed something wrong, came running...and accidentally stepped on the thing without knowing it. Sam finished with the admission "But it only happened once more after that. Don't worry." He felt ridiculous the second the comment left his mouth. Don't worry? I only made my accessories attack me twice so don't WORRY about it? Gah…even he didn't buy that..

Bee snorted again and said "The Baggie Sam."

"That would be the once!" Sam clarified defensively shooting Bee a glare. He had already admitted that it happened once after the park, and was fessing up…Bee didn't have to help in THAT department!

"I would like to see these remains Sam. They are in the baggie in your back left pocket correct? Please place them on my palm if you would." Ratchet said moving forward and lowering his hand in front of Sam…who blinked stunned that Ratchet had picked up what he had in his back pocket, heck that it was IN his back left pocket at all..without him having turned around this whole time. It was almost creepy actually.

"Sure.." Sam muttered pulling the baggie out carefully and placing it on Ratchet's palm where it looked ridiculously small against the large metal appendage. Ratchet's optics shifted and dilated as Sam assumed the medic ran scans or whatever on the remains of his mothers Pedometer turned terminator.

After a moment Ratchet slipped the baggie into some randomly shifting 'pocket' that opened in his arm and then closed as the medic turned to Optimus before speaking "I found traces of Cybertonium and residual spark energy." The medic confirmed what most had already been suspecting would turn up.

Turning after a brief nod to Ratchet Optimus then asked if anything else 'odd' had happened since the battle, and Ratchet was quick to bring back up the issue of lead laced coverings being bad for humans and the fact Sam was currently sporting a pair of lead lined gloves. Sam had rather hoped that his hands had been forgotten during the revelation over the watch and the contents of the baggie.

Hearing the gloves mentioned once again Sam reflexively found himself moving his hands behind his back, the motion in itself drawing attention despite his wish to do otherwise. Optimus didn't miss this action and drew his brow down slightly fixing Sam with the 'Look' that said 'don't even try that with me.'

Sam winced and sighed "You want me to remove the gloves hu?"

"Affirmative." Came the clipped response.

Sam turned around and glanced down at his hands with a grimace before starting to work on the right one. This was going to hurt. Getting the gloves on and off always stung something nasty, and he didn't want to show his pain to the autobots…they were getting enough worrisome information as it was.

Of course, turning his back would hardly keep the transformers from knowing when Sam was in pain. Faint sounds of sudden intakes of air, or holding of breath, his heart rate increasing and the sweet that broke out on his skin spoke as loudly as any cursing or grimace would possibly have. Ratchet picked up on these signs loudest of all, and shot Optimus a concerned look that did not go missed by the leader.

After a second Sam removed the right glove as well, but the pain caused his eyes to sting dangerously and his arms to threaten to start shaking. Once they were off he had the new pain of throbbing palms while his hands struggled to adjust being out in the open air. Turning around Sam held out his left hand for inspection…keeping the right one lip at his side.

Optimus raises both optics and rumbled "I want to see your 'hands' was a plural request Samuel." The leader pointed out dryly. Causing Sam to sigh in a defeatist manner and bring out his right hand as well. Lifting them both up he held the appendages palm down and looked from Ratchet to Optimus then back again.

"They were burned during the battle at Mission City. At the end…when I was holding the cube and it dissolved. The gloves are to protect my skin while it heals, burns hurt something fierce. Infact they sting real nasty right now with the air hitting them." Sam explained, and infact his face was a little flushed from the discomfort.

**_"Flip them."_**

It was a command , a firm order with a slight steely edge that jolted Sam like a shock causing the boy to turn his hands palm up so fast it almost hurt. Sam had no time to hesitate or wonder how to get his way out of showing the nasty burn marks and branded symbols on his palms. He had never heard that tone from Optimus before…certainly not in his direction anyway!

Optimus almost smiled internally at the response his tone had gotten from the boy. If Sam was going to act like a young Autobot Soldier trying to get out of trouble, than Optimus the commander would treat him as such. It seemed younglings were similar no matter their species.

"I know it looks bad. But they are a ton better than a couple days ago. Like I said the gloves help." He muttered softly at the end "That and they kept me from blowing up household appliances most of the time." Now the marks from the All-spark were plain to see and impossible to over look. The last part of Sam's speech was spoken with obvious irritation forgetting that no mater how softly he grumbled the autobots would still hear him loud and clear.

"You failed to mention that in your report." Prime stated dryly letting Sam know he wasn't letting the boy get away with anything, and that yes he HAD caught that thank-you. Ironhide smirked slightly and placed his hands on his hips. It was always enjoyable to watch prime keep the younger ones in line. Order and respect were important to run things smoothly!

Bumblebee shook his head and covered his faceplate with one hand. It seemed Sam was learning the hard way not to try and keep secrets from Optimus Prime. Oh well, better he learned it now than later in a more dangerous situation! Optimus was in fact, far from all cuddles and rainbows.

Optimus was a PRIME. A military commander and leader of the autobots, sometimes Bee knew that for newcomers, those who hadn't spend many, many millennia around the 'bot…it was a lesson hard learned and difficult to keep in mind at first. Especially when they grew to know the soft, peaceful, Mentoring side of Optimus first.

"Samuel, I would like to conduct a small test." Leaning back on his heals a bit Optimus turned to address his weapons specialist "Ironhide." Sam's eyes nearly bugged out. Just what kind of 'small test' did Optimus have in mind that involved Ironhide?! He was almost sure he didn't want to know! "uhh.." Sam weakly started to protest but didn't actually interrupt, clinging to the belief that the autobots wouldn't try anything dangerous with him…right?!

Ironhide opened a compartment and removed a small computer monitor, placing in on his leader's hand. Optimus turned to face Sam, placing the monitor carefully on the ground between himself and Sam with two fingers.

"Why were you carrying around that?" Sam asked Ironhide, genuinely curious as to why the autobot was toting around an old computer monitor.

"Mikeala donated it to our cause." Optimus clarified "I want you to try and…bring this item to life, as you did before with the watch and pedometer."

"Figures." Sam muttered in reference to where the monitor came from, it seemed Mikeala had been very 'HELPFUL' this evening. "But I don't know HOW I did it before! I just…did! It happened from like nowhere when I got pissed at that dick in the park!" for the moment Sam forgot about the second attempt with the pedometer because he didn't know how he managed it that time either.

Ironhide spoke up for his position slightly farther back and to the left of Optimus "Well then, I would suggest you try to recreate what you felt. Simulate what you felt with the Dick and the actions that angered you at that time." He suggested helpfully thinking nothing of what he called Trent…after all for all the weapons specialist knew the jock's name was DICK or the Jock had the ranking of 'dick' as Sam had referred to him as one earlier that evening.

Sam blinked at Ironhide, choosing not to try and correct him about the Dick thing…after all Trent really was one where it counted. He figured it might be worth giving what Ironhide suggested a shot. After all, it was as likely to work as anything else he could come up with. Walking up to the monitor Sam hesitated as a rather freaky thought nagged at the back of his mind and he looked at Optimus.

"Are you sure about this? Sam said loosely clenching his fists despite the pain "The last two times I did this, they didn't exactly come out all friendly..actualy both times they ended up homicidal and everything. And that was when they were smaller than my fist."

"I've got it covered." Optimus reassured the boy settling into his kneeling position again with one hand braced on the ground and the other resting clenched in a fist resting loosely on his knee. "Go ahead Samuel."

"Ok…." Sam focused on the monitor and tried poking it. Nothing happened. He tried slapping it, but other than making his hand sting..nothing happened. IT wasn't working and as the second ticked by Sam grew more aware of the expectant silence and embarrassment growing in his chest.

Damn it! Why couldn't it work when he wanted it to?! Even thinking about Trent wasn't doing the trick. He didn't want to be here, didn't want to be doing this! F! Sam finally exploded and brought his hand down in a fist planning on smacking the piece of trash hard…but his hand never made contact.

Instead of striking the monitor, his hand spasmed open with fingers spread and palm down when it came about eight inches from the surface. Wide eyed Sam watched as time seemed to slow for him and tiny arcs of blue-white energy danced across the surface of his hand from finger to finger before joining into a thin luminescent strand of energy that leapt from his hand to the electronic for a moment joining the two by way of the glowing tie.

Then time jerked back into reality with normal speed and Sam found himself staggering backwards holding his right wrist with his left hand as the former shook and felt hot and cold at the same time, and the later protested the contact. But more importantly was the fact that a now familiar haunting sound of metal shifting against metal was coming from the monitor as it transformed and a disturbingly Frenzy-esque looking transformer eyed Sam right back.

And then attacked, shifting wicked blade looking items out of its forearms. The doomed thing never made it farther than three feet as Prime's fist came down like the wrath of the gods creating a foot deep indent and obliterating the little Decepticon effectively.

The force of the hit caused Sam to stagger backwards a little, and as Optimus raised his fist again the remains of the monitor twitched and a distinctive 'Ohhhh Shiiiiiiiitttttttttttttt' could be heard before all life flickered out permanently.

"SHIT" Sam said falling onto his rear and scooting back a little "IT SAID SHIT!" He yelped looking around in shock. "They never did THAT before!!!" he announced fervently, the realization that he had created something capable of speech sending Sam into shock. How the crap was this happening?! A wave of sickening dizziness crashed into Sam making his vision blur and threaten to black out for a second.

Sam thanked heaven that he was sitting because he would have probably fallen down otherwise. A stabbing headache threatened to make an appearance as needle like pains pressed into the area around his temples making Sam mutter a sick kind of "ugh…ok…not fun." While paleing.

Ratchet frowned and scanned the sitting boy, who yelped a bit and opened his eyes to focus on the medic. This did nothing to make the 'bot feel better, and infact only seemed to concern him further. "Sam, I strongly recommend that you take care not to simulate those kind of emotions around any electric items. Nor do any strenuous activates until further notice."

Prime nodded "Indeed. You will do as Ratchet advises Sam, correct?" again phrased as a soft but firm command instead of a request even though ended in a rhetorical question. And once more it got an immediate and desired reaction from the teenager.

"Yah. I mean Yes Sir." Sam nodded carefully getting to his feet.

"And do not put those gloves on again, I will work on crafting suitable non-hazardous coverings that will offer more effective suppression than your current attempt." Ratchet commented softly, knowing that after that comment from Optimus Sam would listen carefully to everything he said.

"Ok, I got it." Sam nodded again, suddenly feeling really sick and wanting to just go home and crash for a good while.

Prime turned to Bumblebee "Bumblebee, take Sam and Mikeala home." The yellow bot gave a respectful salute and then shifted into car mode popping his doors open. Sam blinked and then stiffened as Mikeala walked out guilty from where she had been listening behind the tree.

Sam frowned and turned his back on his guilty looking girlfriend, she had been hiding back there the whole time…just listening?! She hadden't had the guts to come out and face him….not that he didn't see why after doing what he had begged her not to only hours after asking it of her!

"Samuel, she has done you more good than you have done for yourself. Do not be angry at a comrade for having your well being in mind. They are far too precious for that." Optimus chided gently causing Sam's stiff shoulders to fall forward slightly.

"I know.." he whispered knowing Optimus could hear him, again feeling guilt but this time for a very different reason Sam slipped into Bee a moment before Mikeala. It was a very quiet ride home…or it WOULD have been if Bee had not chosen to play 'Can you feel the love tonight' over…and over…because they refused to talk to one another.

As soon as Mikeala had gotten out of the car, and Bee pulled away Sam thwapped the dashboard lightly "Gaw, Bee enough already! QUIT IT! Play something else for the love of…" Sam was relived when the radio went silent for a moment…but not for long as "Listen to your heart' started up and the teen keeled over with a groan resting his head on the dashboard in defeat.

Back at the lookout Optimus starred out over the road a long time after Bumblebee's taillights faded into the night. He heard and sensed Ratchet approach after a few minutes and stand next to him over looking the road.

"Optimus…" he started hesitantly, obviously not wanting to say what he felt he must "He is already showing traces of…"

Optimus cut his medic off raising one hand "I know. We may not have much time Ratchet. Sam… may not have much time."

"Understood. I'll get to work at once" Ratchet said softly before turning around and walking off. Optimus continued to look out over the road, and in the distance the city…contemplating the possible course of future events, and troubled by that which may lay in store.

And on what they all may be called upon to do.

-

--

---

------NOTES----

Gah...another chapter in two days! Got to love me!! (Seriously I stayed up till four am in the morning for you guys!) I wan't to thank my readers ( I read EVERY review and truely people they keep me going...thats why you get another chapter so soon! Remember that!), my beta-readers and most of all Justin, a friend of my who is a life-long transformers fan who has helped me to keep facts in line and characters in well...character! (PS. I honestly don't care if there are spelling/grammer issues. I Spell check and go over it..and thats enough! Please just enjoy the story :p )

COMMING UP NEXT! Chapter 7 - Good Cop, Bad Cop. A farmilar Decepticon makes his move for revenge, having potentaly fatal results while a new-to-some and not-so-new to others arrival makes it's premire onto the scene!


	7. Good Cop, Bad Cop!

NSNV Ch -7

GOOD COP, BAD COP?

--

----

Sam had started that morning determined not to do anything that could possibly get him into trouble. This quickly proved to be a difficult task as by the time noon rolled around the teen had already re-read all the magazines in his room and was dying of boredom. He couldn't watch TV or listen to the radio for obvious reasons, and Sam was about ready to climb the walls from restlessness.

It was at about this point his Mother intervened by popping her head into his room and asking Sam to run 'One or two little errands' since he seemed to have some free time. Normally this would have earned a groan from the teen, but in this case he actually didn't mind being sent all over the town by his mother on little manual tasks. At least it was SOMETHING to do!

The list his mother had helpfully handed him contained a short list of tasks that read thus;

'Pick up Dad's dry-cleaning, Get milk, hotdogs and chips, Drop of library books.' Sam scanned the note for a second time and then stuffed it into his pocket while hopping of the porch and quickly sprinting across the grass to the Cameron before his father could notice his lack of 'staying on the path-ness.'

Slipping into the drivers seat Sam put the key in the ignition but didn't bother turning it because Bee was now awake and did so himself the engine flicking onto a warming rumble. "Mom's sending me on errands. Dry-cleaning, groceries and library." Sam informed his friend helpfully while pretending to pull out of the parking spot, but allowing Bee to drive himself in reality.

He just didn't feel right 'driving' Bee since learning what his car really was. Occasionally the autobot encouraged Sam to do so purely for the boy's enjoyment of being able to operate such a powerful car and draw envious looks from his schoolmates when he pulled up for school, but those were more exceptions to the rule than the norm.

Besides that, Sam's hands still hurt despite looking slightly better that morning than they had the previous night, and he wasn't to keen on holding a steering wheal with them truth be told. They were in gloves today, but not the 'special' lead lined ones he had worked so hard to make. These were just regular thin Swede leather gloves with satin-ish lining against his skin.

His father had purchased these gloves last year as golfing gloves, but they hadden't fit the man 'properly' and spent the previous year in a storage shelf in the garage. Sam figured they wouldn't be missed, and it was better than running around ungloved and risking glances at his oddly marked and painfully burned hands.

The radio settled on a decent pop-rock radio station and stayed there letting Sam know it was purely for enjoyment of the music and not because Bumblebee was saying anything specific to him. Sam allowed himself to relax with his hands resting lightly on the wheel, simply enjoying the feel of the wind from the half lowered window to wash over his face. It was a nice day out.

There first stop happened to be the dry-cleaners as apparently Bee intended to fulfill the list as it was written in order. Sam didn't mind one bit he just enjoyed being out and about with his friend, so the task was leisurely completed and the pair was on the way to the groceries store shortly afterwards.

The second errand didn't take much longer than the first, because there were only three things on the list to buy, but Sam dawdled a bit and picked out a few cheep snacks for his own personal enjoyment. Ones that earned a short warning 'chirp' from the radio when his Camaro noticed the bags causing Sam to burst out laughing "I know Bee. No more eating chips in the car." He assured the autobot before tossing the bags into the back and sliding back into the drivers seat.

Two days prior he had been out on a short drive with his best human male friend when the other teen acidently spilled a half-bag of potato chips all over the front seat and floor. Bee had nearly slammed on his brakes right in the middle of pulling out of the movie rental parking lot. It had taken Sam a half hour with a dustbuster and foaming upholstery cleaner to 'fix' the mess to Bee's satisfaction.

The pair then set off to the last of their errand spots, the library. Sam was considering picking out a few books to read after dropping of his mom's romance novels. If he couldn't watch TC or anything he might as well check out something interesting to flip through. Bee approved that sentiment when Sam mentioned the idea out loud because the sound clip 'Knowledge is Power'' interrupted the pop music briefly causing Sam to chuckle.

The library itself was a slightly older building although it had been renovated a few times. The parking lot was located under the building itself with a rap leading up from the parking area to the double door entrance. Sam snagged the plastic grocery bag full of books and exited Bee with a loving pat to the roof. "I'll be back in a little while buddy." He smiled when the engine revved slightly before turning off.

Neither Sam, nor his Guardian noticed when a passing cop car slowed when driving by the entrance, then passed by again before silently pulling into the parking garage and slipping into a shadowed space near the exit. Sam jogged up the ramp and entered the library lobby. In order to actually enter the library proper everyone had to pass through a metal detector that would alert the guard if anyone was trying to steal books or enter with a weapon.

Sam had never paid this fact any attention until the moment right then when he found himself stepping through the sensor that immediately went off with a vengeance. Ducking quickly back to the other side he eyed the scanner like he was worried it might come to life and bite his head off. Considering the situation, it was not a completely unrealistic fear.

But the detector itself made no movement, although the guard did when he approached Sam and asked the boy if he was caring any metal items. Keys, pocket-knife…ect. Sam admitted to having car keys and a small Swiss army knife, and then pulled them both out for inspection.

But of course when he passed through a second time, it went off again and this led to the poor teen being the recipient of a pat-down search that revealed nothing to the guards puzzlement. Sam smiled weakly and suggested that maybe it wasn't his fault at all "Are you sure it's not a glitch or something? I'm returning books after all, not taking any out." He pointed out as the guard looked through his bag of returns.

"Maybe." The man admitted asking one of the librarians to come over and pass through the scanner so they could test if it was having problems. Sam felt his heart rate increase slightly as the woman approached and focused on looking at the metal arms of the scanner. Maybe if he focused enough the scanner would short out like he had caused several appliances at home to do previously.

Sam attempted this…although he kept his hands to himself. The image of a metal detector turned Decepticon haunting his thoughts. The teen merely focused on the electronic, standing as close as he could without drawing suspicion as the woman walked through…and his heart gave a leap as the alarm sounded again…then the system itself made an odd noise and started smoking.

The teen quickly stepped back dropping any focus and the noise ended, although it was still smoking slightly. With a few choice words the guard apologized to Sam for the inconvenience, admitting that apparently the system was on the fritz after all. Sam shrugged the apologies off insisting that he understood how this kind of stuff happens.

No longer interested on picking up books of his own, or even staying a moment longer for that matter, Sam dumped the books into the drop-off and quickly turned to exit the building while the previous stress settled in his stomach like rocks. He just wanted to go home now, before anything else had a chance to happen.

Sam sunk back into the drivers seat upon reentering Bee and sighed as the Camaro started up again and slowly pulled out of the parking spot. 'Show me the money!' a game show sound bite chirped out over the radio as the autobot's way of asking Sam what happened to his idea of picking up some books to read.

"I didn't want to mess with the metal detector anymore Bee. I think it's a good idea if I just go home and avoid anything with sensors period. Except for you of course." The teen told Bee in a try but fervent tone. "I see. That was a good move Sam." Bee said actually using his voice that time while pulling out of the parking lot.

"No kidding. I don't want this day to get any worse…" no sooner had the words left Sam's mouth than the 'Whoo-Whoop' sound of a police car's signal to pull over sound out. "Ahh..geeze no…now what?" Sam moaned leaning forward to rest his head on the wheal a bit as Bee pulled onto a side street and started to park.

Sam straightened and reached for the door handle just as a farmilar sound reached his ears causing every muscle in his lean form to tighten at once. "Oh SHIT NO!" the boy gasped turning part way around to look behind him as Bee floored the gas pealing out. Widened brown eyes caught a glimpse of a half transformed Barricade before being pressed back into the seat by Bumblebee's sudden increase in velocity.

Barcade let out an infuriated snarl and shifted back into car mode pealing out after his prey. There was no way in the flaming inferno he was going to let those two get away this time. A short but wild chase inside causing Sam to flashback to the first time he had been in this same situation. It was no less terrifying the second time.

Skidding into a currently abandoned construction sight in a more down run part of town Bumblebee drifted sideways into a sudden stop and flipped the door open, unbuckling the belt and tossing Sam out into his but. "Take cover." The autobot quickly clipped out while transforming and taking a protective stance.

Sam scrambled to his feet behind one of the large protectively placed metallic legs and with widened brown eyes watched as a police car pulled into the construction site and started to move their direction. "Cover WHERE?" he asked glancing around the rather open area. His panic and puzzlement grew when Bee for some unfathomable reason didn't immediately open fire or move to engage.

"SHOOT HIM!" Sam almost squealed heart hammering painfully in his chest, fists tightened and throbbing warningly. "Bee, why aren't you shouting him already? He's the bad guy remember? Baracade-Decepticon-killer bot?!" the teen's voice rose in volume and panic as Bee still made no move to engage despite the now quite close transformer.

"No….Sam…that's not…" Bee said slowly hesitating with dawning reconization as his gun arm shifted back to the normal hand configuration. Another, as of yet unfamiliar voice spoke up, clearly addressing Sam as the police car started to shift into a form that was decidedly NOT Barricade.

"Little one, do not insult me by calling me Decepticon." The unfamiliar transformer scolded Sam firmly turning disapproving optics on the boy peaking out from behind Bumblebee's leg, the teen gasped in shock and confusion. "You're not Barricade." He stated the obvious still trying to understand what just happened.

"Indeed not." Came the dry and slightly sharp tone from the mystery bot.

Bee on the other hand Sam noticed had no such confusion when it came to the other transformer, instead the boy noticed what could only be called a happy expression on his friends face as the camaro-bot opened his hands in a warm gesture of welcome and greeting. A sound byte from a movie rolled out over his speakers "And people area always saying to me, where are the police when you need them?"

This act earned a soft and somewhat restrained short chuckle from the other transformer "Yes Bumblebee, it is good to see your spark intact as well my friend. Now what is this about a Decepticon?" the police-transformer asked sternly glancing down at Sam who had to repress the urge to take a step backwards.

"Barricade. He looks just like you….er I mean he looks like a car….a POLICE car…when he isn't…um….not one. Who are you sir?" Sam blurted out in standard Sam-style causing the transformer to raise an optic in what appeared a mix of skepticism and confused disapproval. Bee just looked amused and placed one hand on his hip.

"My name is Prowl human, I…" the transformer got no father as his optics widened slightly as a signal of alarm suddenly sounded in his sensors. "BumbleB…" Prowl called out to late starting to move forward as Barricade suddenly transformed behind the smaller Autobot and attacked without warning nearly crushing Sam in the possess.

Placing one hand crushingly down on Bumblebee's shoulder, claws digging into the armor plating the Decepticon planted his heals into the back of the yellow transformers knee joints causing the autobot to fall forward. Then using that as a jump off point Barricade trust his other hand downward, knifelike into Bumblebee's back tearing through layers of plating as the startled Bee let out a scream of pain.

Pushing upwards with powerful hydraulics Barricade made a fist around internal wiring and tore his hand out of the autobot's chest casing while springing off the falling Bumblebee. With a snarl he launched himself at Prowl, a fistful of spark casing still dripping fluids in one clenched fist sparking wildly. In order to complete his revenge and torture the human to death, both autobots would have to be eliminated first…one down…one to go.

Furious at witnessing the what Prowl knew would be a fatal injury to his comrade Prowl's optic narrowed with deadly intensity with a quick controlled movement he swept Sam aside with the back of one hand as Barricade charged, it would stun the human but shouldn't cause any lasting damage.

And than Prowl allowed himself to fall backwards and grabbed Barricade's outstretched attacking arm, then planted his legs in the deceipticons mid section and used his enemies own force to launch him airborne and flying over Prowl's head a good distance before into a shed across the way. Prowl immediately sprung to his feat and ran towards the shed with cool calculation. Barricade had picked the wrong autobot to piss off.

Sam on the other hand felt as if his world was being torn apart, screaming he staggered to his feat and stumbling ran forward towards his guardian as the other tried to pull himself up to all fours while making those horrible sounds of pain Sam remembered from when Bee was captured and tortured by sector seven. Blue fluid dripped out of the terrible hole in the autobot's back, sparks jumping out erratically.

"Bee! Oh lord Bee! Bee!" Sam cried placing his hands on the autobots wrist "Your going to be ok…SHIT, your….BEE!" Sam felt his heart near to bursting as his mind raced, what was he supposed to do? What could he do. Bee was suffering obviously, and there was that liquid stuff leaking out…that COULDN'T be good. But Bee had survived getting his legs torn off…he could live through this…he had to!

Bumblebee however, understood exactly what his situation was. His spark casing had been irreparably damaged, and spark containment was imposable to keep stable. In simple terms, he was dying and only had a few precious seconds left. Careful as he could manage Bee collapsed onto one side with a grown and focused his flickering blue optics on Sam. "SaM.." he lifted one hand slightly, fingers twitching before falling limp "RuN SaM….gO….PlEasE."

"No, NO!" Sam screamed shaking his head violently "I'm not leaving you this time! No all spark for me to protect! Nothing important but you Bee, Nothing but you!" Sam sobbed lifting his hands and trying to stop the slow leak out of the front of Bee's armor, forgetting the much larger hole in the back. The slightly glowing liquid saturated his gloves and burned agonizingly against his hands but Sam chocked back sobs and bit his lip until he tasted copper.

"YoUr…mY..ImpoRtaNt..thInG..to PrOtecT. RuN….S…a….." Bee tried to communicate how he felt about his friend, but he simply could not stay online any longer. He focused on that face, the face of his brave little friend as long as possible till it faded out into blackness as blue optics fell into darkness and light flickered out with an air of finality.

"NOOOOOOOOO! BEE!" Sam screamed feeling his chest burn. Tearing off the liquid soaked gloves as the pain in his hands became unbearable the boy screamed his friend's name over and over slamming his palms against the cooling metal. Bee had to wake up! Sam would give anything, ANYTHING for him to GET UP!

The pressure building in his chest seemed to…expand somehow..swallowing Sam's world in an expanding aura of light. Time slowed for the boy as everything happened in slow motion, dilated brown eyes took on a fain blue glow and Mech fluid paused suspended in mid air.

Each breath, every heartbeat seemed to slow and be defined in an eternity to Sam.

Sharp pain, burning, consuming flared in his chest blossoming like an explosion fireing every neuron then traveling on veins of liquid fire tracing down his arms into his hands. Hands that Sam noticed in a detached manner had somehow become 'glued' to the metal unable to be removed even with the violent shaking that started to travel up his arms.

Sam wasn't sure what was going on but there was the distinct impression of 'something' passing from his body into Bee and a faint impression of a question pulsed from a spot just to the left of his heart washing over his consciousness with the power of the sea crashing to shore.

Is this what he wanted? Sacrifice. Exchange. Repair. Absolute whole. Rebirth?

Sam desperately latched on to the words 'Repair and Rebirth'. YES! He screamed mentally pressing his hands harder onto the metal chest of Bumblebee, even though he could no longer see anything but all encompassing white-blue light.

Understood. Compliance..

That one second burst over Sam with an enormity of sensations, an indefinable un quantifiable consciousness not his own brushing ever so slightly against his own threatening to burn it out like a moth caught in a bonfire. But just before the point of complete combustion, it pulled back slightly and the world came back into focus for same with all the shock of a sudden car crash. Still he could see the miraculous sight of Bee…now whole and without a mark…staring at him with shocked brightly glowing blue optics.

"Bee…thank G…" he weakly whispered with a smile his words coming out as an exhale before going boneless his world swallowed this time by blackness. His form never hit the ground as Bumblebee's large hand gently caught the teen and cradled him against the now repaired chest plate in awe glancing up to where Prowl and Barricade had been fighting.

The two combatants were locked in unmoving combat as both had frozen and looked to the sidelines with WTF expressions when a large pulse of familiar…yet impossible….energy radiated outwards from that location. Both had seen the young Witwicky with his hands resting on Bee's deactivated shell crying, suddenly go stiff and a pale sparking glow travel from his hands across the damaged transformer….pulling the injuries together and leaving the autobot whole and unmarked.

It was impossible. What had happened was….impossible. But they had seen it.

Barricade broke away from Prowl with a snarl and with a running start transformed into vehicle mode and pulled out at top speed. Prowl briefly considered giving chase, but turned to walk towards Bumblebee and the unconscious form he protected instead. Optimus had sent the message the all-spark was lost…yet he had witnessed its power if in a fraction in person.

Just what was going on here?!

"Bumblebee." Prowl called for attention from the smaller autobot while approaching.

"Yes Sir?" Bee responded glancing up all the soreness from his audio receptors gone now.

"Is Prime still functional.?" Prowl asked looking at the pale, unconscious form of Sam.

"Yes." Bumblebee responded.

"Does this human know of him? Know him infact?" Prowl asked rolling options around in his cortex.

Bee almost smiled at that "Yes Siirrrrrr" he said remembering last nights lecture and how well Sam was getting to know the Autobot leader.

"Good. Let us revenue. This must be reported at once. Transform and move out." Prowl ordered.

With a nod Bee handed over Sam to Prowl's gentle hands then transformed and popped his door so the other autobot could place the boy inside. Then after Prowl transformed himself, the two sped off while Bumblebee sent Prowls' request to Optimus for a immediate rondavue involving important developments.

Prowl felt he had been denied important, need to know information. O.o;

-

--

---

----------Notes-------

See? Lots of reviews fast update! Also I try and keep the characters as cannon/in character as possible. But remember I am pulling from both the 2007 movie, comic and Gl cartoon universe to fill out the details so character personalites vary slightly from Universe to universe. But despite that no one should do something drasticly out of character for any universe!

Up NEXT! - Double Trouble of the welcome kind arrives and Prowl talks about events with Optimus while good ol' Baracade discusses what happened with Screamer and palls. What will the autobots make of this new info? What will the Decepticons do for that matter?!


	8. Double Trouble

NSNV Ch.8 (Aka. 7 1/2)

-

---

TWO TIMES TROUBLE

---

The Bermuda triangle is not a happy place. If you manage to ignore the unpredictable weather, you would have to worry about the magnetic 'dead space' that caused compasses and interments to malfunction ending in many a aircrafts disappearance, and occasional sneaker reefs renowned for sinking ships. That area of the planet is a very, very unpleasant place to be…if you were human that is.

Fortunately for the inhabitants of one small Bermudian island they did not suffer from such a disgusting malady. Counter to the usual view Starscream was quite pleased with the current location of what he had dubbed headquarters for the time being, and of course as usual very pleased with himself.

The afore mentioned Lord of the deceipticons was currently overseeing the repairs to the shells of their re-acquired fallen comrades in their new base of operations. The place they now called 'home' mainly consisted of a refurbished old airstrip complete with plane bunker, long forgotten by warring governments and now quite well hidden with overgrown foliage.

While Starscream silently stood by and watched the equally stoic Soundwave work, not all the locals were so composed. He had arrived back at the base only moments before the current time, and was pleasantly surprised at the headway in repairs Shockwave had managed in the short space of time he had been out surveying the territory.

Thundercracker and Skywarp were 'hanging' out on the opposite side of the hanger in a second 'room', partly. The 'brothers' were doing their slaging best to keep from having to…well…do anything that resembled work.

Because the two seekers had been of great use during the earlier salvage, and because he was in a pleasant mood at the moment, Starscream was willing to ignore his brothers current slothfulness…for the time being.

However, just because he was willing to let the laziness slide …didn't mean he was going to let his wingmates know that. It was always a good idea to keep those around you in line, especially if you liked them.Because killing those you got along with left an unsatisfying after pulse, unlike the thrill and dominating rush crushing a true enemy brought. Starscream left what was being referred to as the 'lab/medbay' and entered the main part of the hanger.

And as soon as he entered the common area Starscream was greeted by the faint sounds of what those filthy descendants of primates called 'music' originating from the spot where his brothers leaned against the far wall. The culprit was obvious to Starscream; Thundercracker couldn't keep his wings from vibrating slightly with restrained laughter while Skywarp gave the other Mech an amused but slightly puzzled raise of his optics.

_"Isn't that what the humans call a 'wedding march?"_ Skywarp asked wondering why his brother had chosen that particular sound byte while bighting back his own chuckle and glancing at Starscream just in time to watch a smile curve across his approaching brother's face.

Knowing as always that Starscream smiling could be a good or a very, very bad thing…and when it came to his brother the line between the two options was often a wickedly thin one, Skywarp stiffened and considered warning Thundercracker. He didn't have time to though.

Thundercracker opened his mouth to respond to Skywarp's question of his choice, but any reply was cut short before leaving his vocal possessor as Starscream walked up to the pair with that pleasant smile on his features and spoke.

_"It's good to be back."_ He said in a silky, rather pleasant tone…before punching the hapless Mech and sending his brother staggering into the wall with the sound of metal grinding against metal.

_"Don't ever do that again."_ Starscream drawled at Thundercracker optics narrowing slightly, but an amused smile still on his features while he watched Thundercracker shake his head to clear the fuzzing static out of his visual array and recover his stance.

To an outsider it would have seemed harsh, but by Decepticon standers, Thundercracker had gotten off easy that time with what barely constituted a reprimand, let alone true punishment. Starscream may tolerate more from his seeker brothers than he would allow from others, but there was a definite line not to cross...even for them.

Showing that kind of disrespect infront of others now that he was Lord of the Decepticons was one of those No-No's, and that blow was mearly a gentle brotherly reminder that next time things would be conciderably less pleasent for Thundercraker...or Skywarp for that matter.

Skywarp's slightly metallic snickering filled the following moment of silence as Blitzwing and Scorpinoc glanced over in reaction to the sudden apparent 'discipline' going on in the far corner, but they wisely said nothing and went back to their own tasks.

Although Skywarp knew it was probably not the brightest idea, the purple and silver Mech had never been one for taking the smartest course of action. So that would explain his choice of taking that very second to start humming the melody to the song 'Be it ever so Humble, there's No place like home' .

Starscream chuckled in reaction to the humming, red eyes brightening maliciously as he turned to give his second 'brother' the same brand of 'welcome' that Thundercracker had received. As Skywarp was taunting Thundercraker and not directly insulting Starscream, he didn't feel the need to do anything harsher than the same level of 'gentle admonishment'.

But instead of the blow landing on Skywarp the purple tinted seeker's formed blurred out of existence only to reappear on the opposite side of Thundercracker farther away from Starscream's easy reach. Thundercracker had been expecting something like that however, and Skywarp found himself acquainted forcibly with Thundercraker's fist instead.

_"Scrap no! If I'M going to get hit, your sure as Slag gonna get yours!"_ the blue tinted seeker snapped in triumph as Skywarp went flying to the side then stood with a petulant look and smirk as he reagusted his neck servos, one that promised a prank in the future as retribution for Thundercraker's action.

The disturbing sound of Starscream's chuckle filled the base for a moment, obviously he had enjoyed watching the actions of the other two seekers. Starsceam had missed his 'brothers, not that he would ever admit it openly. He felt...uneasy...without the two of them at his sides.

Whatever other action Starscream may have taken to discipline his 'brothers' for the current line of questionable humor, it would remain unknown because the moment was broken up quite suddenly by Barricade barreling into the headquarters careening to a stop mere feet from hitting Starscream.

_"Starscream…"_ the black and white Mech started to say, only to be forcibly cut off by a now un-smiling and borderline snarling Starscream.

"_It's **Lord** Starscream Barricade, it would serve you well to remember that."_

The irritated leader reminded barricade with the air of bairly restrained malevolence.

_"Of course,… **Lord** Starscream."_ Barricade managed stiffly in response, the air almost cracking with tension before something broke Barricade's current optic lock with the angered seeker.

Soundwave had entered the room, and upon seeing the mangled remains of Frenzy resting on top a canvas covered crate the Communications Expert had carefully scooped up the pile of twisted metal and circuitry with one hand, the fingers of the other hand splitting multiple times displaying an array of fine instruments that were immediately applied to the small Mech's destroyed form.

Barricade involuntarily stiffened, fighting down a surge of anger and possessiveness. Although Frenzy had been his counterpart for the last little while, the minicon had not always been his partner, but rather Soundwave's first and foremost.

So the purple Mech had every right to do whatever he wished to Frenzy's remains. Although Barricade was at a loss as to just what Soundwave was doing to the horrific mess that was once the miniature hacker.

That question was answered for Barricade in a mere matter of clicks when Barricade was stunned to watch something he would have sworn was imposable…Frenzy twitching, then springing to life in Soundwave's hand furiously chattering on in Cybertronian and saying several things that would have stripped the finish from the metal walls if they could have.

Although Soundwave was infamous for his apparent lack of emotion and aggravating monotone, Barricade would have sworn for a nanoclick he saw the Mech show something akin to a smile before the usual cold mask slid back into place.

Starscream for his part was quite annoyed at the while affair. It was a bad idea to barrel into the base, interrupt your leader, and then promptly get distracted by something else once you have his attention.

_"**Do **you have something to **say **to me Barricade? Or did you merely feel the need to announce your return to the base in the most **annoying way possible**? If that is the case it would be **terribly rude** of me as a Leader not to welcome you back in a manner befitting now wouldn't it? "_

Barricade instantly refocused on Starscream. He may not have liked, or respected the other Mech but he was well aware of the damage Starscream was capable of dishing out once angered. _"No Lord Starscream, I have important information to relay." _He assured in a crisp but carefully controlled tone.

_"Well **go on** than."_ Starscream said coldly folding his arms and fixing Barricade with smoldering red optics _"Report."_ He ordered pronouncing the last word so the t sound was especially crisp letting it be know he was still quite irritated and this had better be good. Otherwise Soundwave would have another subject that was in need of repair very shortly.

The next several minutes passed with a sort of suspended belief as Barricade gave his report. All of it, from his attack on the yellow autobot and fight with Prowl to the apparent miraculous revival of the fallen Autobot at the hands of Ladiesman 127.

Starscream was having more than a little trouble believing what the smaller Decepticon was telling him, leading him to the question of if his underling's cerebral cortex had sustained damage recently.

Starscream broke the silence that followed Barricade's report with a bark of laughter that shook his frame "_I think perhaps Barricade, that you must not have inflicted quite as much damage on the little Autobot as you thought."_ He sneered.

Barricade's optics darkened in anger, and something less readable but just as cold. He was more than a little angry at the assumption that he had assessed the damage to the autbot wrongly. Barricade had not obtained the title of 'The Scout Killer' by 'missassesing' how much damage his targets took during battle.

_"I highly doubt that…considering I almost **ripped out his Spark Core**!"_ the insulted Mech hissed holding out the handful of wires, servos and other inner workings that had come from the sensitive inner workings of Bumblebee. Components that were integral to sustaining transformer life-force.

The laughter stopped. There was silence for a long moment as everyone in the room looked intently from what Barricade was presenting for inspection, and their leaders expression and body language. Starscream shifted his weight after his intense gaze finally shifted from Barricade's fist, to the room in general.

A sadistic smirk the devil himself would have been proud to call his own slid across Starscream's features as he shifted his weight back on his heals and with an ominous drawl announced with an almost purring quality to his tone _"Maybe…this human killer of Megatron can still be of great use to me…"_

* * *

And now for a Christmas present to all my reviewers! A bonus mini-chapter!

---

**On the interstate a little ways out from Tranqulity–**

A familiar seimi rolls along, behind the wheel a rather relaxed middle-aged trucker with piercing, blue eyes is sits. His lightly tanned features show a certain calm confidence and wisdom that comes with age and hard lessons learned. Optimus found a certain sort of enjoyment in these moments when he was out on the road with earth's varied countryside views unfolding in front of him.

He had spent several cycles working on his holoform, changing and adding to the image of his Avatar. The Autobot leader was not satisfied with the holoform until he could use the 'trucker' persona with confidence that nothing would seem out of place and give the little native organics cause for alarm or unease when passing him on the road.

At the moment Optimus was having a rather pleasant conversation with Prowl, communicating back and forth over the tight com signal used for Autobots exclusively. It utilized the almost spiritual energy link that bound the tight-knit fighting force together.

_"It is good to have you back Prowl. I'm on my way to the meeting as we speak; I should arrive in a mater of clicks."_

A half laugh, half growl came back to Optimus over the comm. _"I feel I have been denied, imperative, need to know information Optimus."_ Prowl informed his leader in a dryly sarcastic tone, still unsettled by the enormity of what he had seen with Bumblebee and his human charge. He was eager to receive a full debriefing.

Optimus agreed with a good natured chuckle, and was ready to add a playful comment to the mix when his rear sensors flashed an alarm and Prime immediately became all business as an object traveling at high speeds towards him was registered.

He calculated that said object was a vehicle due to the apparent shape and mass, however, Optimus also picked up something else. Something that filled him with a swell of joy and a pang of irritation at the same moment.

The flame-red 2008 Lamborghini that nearly sideswiped Optimus was going around one hundred and fifty miles an hour, and quite recklessly zigzagging about the interstate with an alarmingly smooth sense of ease for a human vehicle at such high speeds.

Prowl was alarmed by the sudden silence on Optimus's end and spoke up asking if Prime was alright, and if he required backup of any kind.

The holoform narrowed its blue eyes slightly in thought "_Negative Prowl, I am unharmed and do not need assistance. If I am not mistaken…I believe I was nearly sideswiped a nano-click ago…..by Sideswipe.."_

The conversation was cut off once more as Optimus had to make a minor correction as a as Optimus scanned the car in front of him more thoroughly wanting to confirm his growing suspicion.

A Sun-gold hued Lamborghini with black highlighting buzzed past Optimus, and then gunned it putting on another burst of speed to pass it's flame hued brother model ahead on the road. And then Optimus KNEW what it was he was dealing with.

The cars in front started a 'game' of tag, both cars apparently fighting for front position darting back and forth across the road tailgating one another, and becoming smaller as they put distance between themselves and the flame-painted semi.

_"Really….We landed in separate locations around the same time. I lost track of them in the city. It is good to know those two are not causing chaos somewhere notable."_ Prowl commented sounding relived and annoyed at the same time, the same as Prime felt.

_"Understood."_ Optimus sent back _"Continue to the meeting, WE will meet you there."_ With that Optimus signed off the link and detached the trailer he was currently hauling.

Then with a wicked glint in the Holoform's eyes the semi accelerated using his nitro, quickly gaining ground on the unsuspecting sport cars still playing all over the road. The twins were side by side, each trying to get in front of the other by accelerating as little as possible to achieve that one foot distance.

A loud honk directly behind them was the only warning before the Semi they had passed threatened to go BETWEEN them if they liked it or not.This caused to spin out, braking out and off then skidding to a stop to either side of the road, transforming as they did so.

_**"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING YOU SLAGGING IDIOT?! YOU COULD HAVE SCRATCHED MY PAINTJOB YOU STUPID HU…."**_ Sunstreaker bellowed..trailing off as the Semi started to transform.

**_"PRIMUS!"_** Sideswipe yelped.

_"Optimus…"_ Sunstreaker murmered his optics widening.

_"Prime."_ Sideswipe finished.

_"Slag it all!"_ Sunstreaker his shooting his brother a glance.

_**"Run for it!"**_ Sideswipe suggested helpfully and they started to transform planning to turn tail and lay low until things blew over.

They didn't make it very far.

**_"FRONT AND CENTER!"_** Optimus barked using the full force of his commanding voice.

There was the barest of pauses before the Twins…. slunk….up to Optimus saluting and twitching slightly.

_"Transform. Activate your Holoforms and follow me….**appropriately.** We have a meeting"_ Optimus let his stern gaze rest on the pair a few moments longer before walking back to his flatbed and transforming than hooking up and settling to controlled dive once again.

It was only silent for a few minutes before the irritating sounds of Sunstreaker and Sideswipe reached his audios apparently arguing over just who's fault it was they got caught.

_"If you hadden't nearly ran him off the…"_

_"Well,** YOU'RE** the one who picked **THIS** stretch of ground to race…."_

_"Well **I'm** not the one who failed to Reco…"_

_"Well **WE** would have gotten away if…."_

_**"MANDATORY SILENCE!"**_ Optimus ordered over the comm. Silencing the bickering twins while barely smothering the urge to heave a long suffering sigh. This was going to be a long meeting.

_'….got us caught again…'_

_'….did not…you…'_

Optimus felt his Holoform twitch in response to his growing annoyance as the faint sounds of a whispered argument trickled over the comm.

The twins decided it was in their best interest to shut up for the rest of the way however when a very LOUD horn was honked directly behind them, nearly up their afts.

When Prime tells you to shut up in that kind of way, you shut the frag up while you still have the ability to speak! The brothers shot each other a silent look. It was going to be one heck of a meeting….

-------------------------------------


	9. Ignorance Was Bliss

NO SACRAFICE, NO VICTORY.

CHAPTER 9 - _**Ignorance Was Bliss**_

The junkyard sat nearly silent and stil. Bits of lose trash skittered across the hard packed dirt tossed about by an occasional breeze, and the faint sounds of metal rattling and scrapping against each other in the wind occasionally drifted up into the air. Among the remains of hollowed out appliances and dead cars in their states of disarray three living creatures could be seen.

Those three creatures in the yard happened to be the Guard dogs. Two of the dogs were Doberman pincers, the third a mutt whose appearance suggested a mix of the former and probably a pit-bull. The animals were secured near the entrance on long chains looped around large cinderblocks to keep them from digging out of the junkyard. A rickety, lopsided sort of small lento served as a doghouse and shelter from the elements when needed.

Because the scrap yard was located on the very edge of town, the dogs served as security and rarely had human contact. This fact made the dogs very aggressive to anyone who came near, except for the owner who came to feed and care for them once a day when he made pick-ups or drop-offs to the yard. When the sound of tiers and large diesel engine registered in those keen canine ears this evening the dogs were instantly on their feet barking and growling in the direction the sound long before the flame patterned semi had even come into view on the winding dirt road leading to the gate.

Although the scrap yard's gate opened by electronic keypad, it seemed to open by some unseen hand as the Semi-Truck approached. The control pad beeped and the old motor whined in protest swinging the entrance wide and allowing the Semi to enter without anyone ever leaving the truck to touch the keypad.

The dogs were furious at this strange invasion, and aggressive barking split the formally peaceful evening air until everything suddenly turned silence and then sounds of concerned whining from the increasingly worried animals started up as the truck in front of them did something no vehicle was ever supposed to do! Its parts shifted and rearranged…and then…it stood up! Way up.

The dogs at this point decided to play it smart…and hide in their lean-to doghouse until things returned to normal. And that was a very good thing for those poor dogs to do considering that mere moments later two Lamborghinis followed the Semi's example and simply 'let themselves into the junkyard'.

Rolling to a stop a little ways off from their now transformed commander, the twins paused wondering what in Primus's name they were doing in such a frankly creepy place until receiving a comm. signal from their commander that answered the question.

_'Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, transform. We will be meeting with the rest of the unit here shortly. —_

Immediately upon receiving the message Sideswipe started to shift, his candy-apple red plating splitting and reforming to reform smoothly into his true form with Sunstreaker slowly following suit a minute later, but with obvious reluctance in his noticeably slower movements.

"**Slag it all Prime, do we have to meet in such a…..well… Scrap pit? It's already tarnishing my pain job, and I'm just looking around at it, I….. am just fine with it Sir. ……great choice…..." **Sunstreaker trailed off as Optimus took that moment to level the sunshine gold-yellow transformer with his patented 'I am _not_ in the mood for any crap right now Mr.' death-glare.

"**Riiight. Great choice. Heh heh.." **Sideswipe muttered towards Sunstreaker half snickering at his brother and the way his twin reacted to being on the receiving end of Prime's legendary 'death look'. The snicker was full of mirth as he grinned at his twin rubbing in an unspoken 'you got in trouble and I didn't.

But Sideswipe's s glee was cut short as Prime's head shifted ever so slightly in his direction. This slight movement by the commander had the immediate effect of making the red twin decide it would be in his best interest to behave at the moment and not mess with Sunstreaker until later. A lot later.

The scout couldn't help but wonder just what it was that had their normally tolerant and benevolent leader's screws in so tight! It couldn't just be the little 'incident' on the highway Sunstreaker and himself pulled! Nah, they had done worse stuff than that little brush-by in the past and it had never made o'l Prime so uptight so quickly.

No, Sideswipe thought to himself, this had to be something else. And Sideswipe was hoping that Ratchet or one of the others could shed some light on the subject on how to fix it before his beloved twin or himself said something out of line and got them both doing patrols on the dustiest and most boring roads on this dust ball for the next vorn.

Or even worse, they might get sentenced to one of Ratchet's infamous 'Mandatory thorough matinance checkups'…. The red transformer couldn't completely smother the impulse to shudder at the thought, earning a curious glance from his twin. Sideswipe was more than happy to send an explanation to over their silent 'twin comm', earning a second mirroring shudder from Sunstreaker who glared at his twin for making him think about it!

The silent glaring between brothers was broken up seconds later by the sound of an approaching ambulance and large pickup truck. As soon as Rachet's bumper had finished cleared the gate he started to transform, and his concern was obvious as the medic was walking over to Optimus before his plating had enough time to finish rearranging into full robot mode.

"**Optimus, What is going on?"** Ratchet's slightly scratchy voice clearly showed the concern so obvious in his quick movements. For an emergency meeting to be called the subject that had to be dealt with was likely a very serious one indeed. And the look on his old friends face only further backed up the medic's ominous feeling of urgency that clung to his spark.

As Ratchet asked his question Ironhide was transforming and not a moment to soon as the sound of sirens sounded shrilly growing louder as a police vehicle appeared making very good time up the dirt road. Ratchet and Ironhide immediately charged weapons falling into defensive ready stances fully prepared to fire as soon as it was clear enough to do so. Taking the cue from the older mechs the twins also charged weapons assuming that an enemy was approaching they had not detected yet.

Optimus held up one hand and spoke an order with calm firmness "**At ease everyone."** The command had an instant effect as everyone slowly lowered weapons, although Ratchet and Ironhide leveled Optimus with skeptical looks. However the reason for their Prime's order to stand down became clear to everyone as the police car rolled up to the gate and it was obvious that it was NOT barricade.

Not only was the paint job slightly different than that of the infamous Decepticon, but instead of the Decepticon icon and threatening logo of 'to punish and enslave' this car proudly displayed the autobot insignia along side the traditional 'to protect and serve' oath emblazoned on true earth police cruisers. And if those facts had not been enough to convince the mechs present that it was not the scout killer they were dealing with then the fact that bumblebee was hot on the patrol car's tail but not in defense or attack mode would have cinched it.

Prowl transformed and fell into a respectful at attention pose saluting the Prime smartly **"I have escorted CSM Bumblebee to the meeting location with the precious cargo Sir. I advise Ratchet to examine the Native Organic Life form. I also with to speak freely Sir." **

Optimus gave his permission with a nod, a faint smile on his features as he felt his spark warm at seeing the familiar mannerisms of his Tactical and Disciplinary officer. **"Go ahead Prowl, at ease."**

"**As stated once before Sir. I feel that I have been denied important, vital, need to know information!"** the black and white said a tad sharply.At the words 'Go ahead Prowl, at ease.' The twins gave mirroring winces as they twitched violently and muttered 'Primus help us!' in tandem from both sides and slightly aback of Optimus.

Prowl leveled a look at the brothers that in it's own right rivaled Optimus's glare and promised just as devastating punishment. Yes, he herd that comment and No, he wasn't at all amused by it thank you. There was still that little matter of them NOT contacting him once they landed, AND nearly running Optimus off the road in there FAR too flashy native undercover modes.

"**I will get to the matter of your conduct shortly you two." **Prowl promised without ever taking his Optics from there respectful position on his commander. The twins slunk, something rather humorous looking for massive mechs…back a bit blending into the stacks of scrap as best they could for the moment.

Optimus straightened and addressed Prowl **"To make the briefing of the situation short. Samuel Daniel Witwicky is the designation of the native organic life form you made reference to a moment ago. The boy is a great friend and ally to us all. It is he who took on the suicidal duty of ending the battle by merging the All-Spark with Megatron's sparkcore resulting in the death of Megatron. He did so to save my life and prevent my own sacrifice to end the war." **

Prime shifted slightly and exhaled air from his audio vents in a manner closely resembling a human sigh in both sound and meaning.

"**Unfortunately as a result of his selfless act, Samuel is currently suffering from Trans-organic Mutation. He is also harboring significant signs of All-Spark energy residue throughout his form accelerating this process, with other certain effects as of yet unknown." **Optimus noticed Prowl stiffen and nodded grimly reaffirming what he had told the other mech. The commander he thought his tactical officer would know about the grim outlook that diagnosis offered the brave young human.

Although Trans-Organic mutation was very rare, it was a condition that other organic-based life-forms elsewhere in the universe had occasionally suffered from when they come in contact with too much condensed cybertronian radiation. But with none of the more advanced Cybertronian machinery on earth that could have exposed a sensitive organic to enough radiation, such as Energon generators in use here on earth Sam's condition was something no transformer would have expected to see.

The incident with the all spark was a truly tragic one, and something Optimus blamed himself for not thinking of the possible fallout of letting Samuel handle their most powerful relic. Than again, he had certainly not predicted that the very young life form would do something so incredibly brave, selfless… and foolish, as to take out Megatron himself.

While Optimus and Prowl spoke Ratchet had moved over to a obviously upset Bumblebee waiting in car form, and kneeled down as the yellow camaro urgently popped wide open the side door tilting on his wheels to gently ease Sam out until he slid falling sideways into Ratchet's waiting hands.

Ratchet carefully stood cradling the unconscious boy protectively in his hands and moved a little ways off so Bumblebee could finally transform into robot mode safely. Witch the scout immediately took advantage of before helping Ratchet by clearing scrap off of a refrigerator that rested on its side so the medic could use the surface as sort of an examining table and get a really good look at Sam's condition.

Laying Sam gently on the smooth surface Ratchet started to perform the first of several scans and spoke up addressing Prowl as the green light passed over the teen's eerily still form.

"**What happened to Sam Bumblebee? He has used up an immense amount of energy. Sam is dangerously spent Optimus."** Ratchet cut into Optimus and Prowl's conversation unapologetically. Some things were more important than polite protocol and the immediate heath of his charge was definitely more important than chit-chat.

Prowl's eyes brightened in intensity and he nodded sharply at the reminder to de-brief both his commander and the Chief Medical Officer and the events of the solar cycle. Prowl's report was detailed but to the point causing several optics to widen when phrases like 'Barricade dealt a terminating blow to Bumblebee's Spark casing, removing a fair amount of the containment circuitry.' and 'revived him using as of yet unknown methods while emitting mass amounts of All Spark signature energy resulting in what appears to be complete reversal of damage.' Came out of his vocal emitter.

"**Primus! You sure it was all that bad Prowl?!"** Sideswipe asked moving over to the worried bumblebee where the slightly smaller Mech was hovering near the unconscious boy as Ratchet finished his second, more in depth scan.

The red twin intently studied Bumblebee's back were the supposed damage had been done, and even passed a scan over his comrade in arms. But he could see no marks what-so-ever visual or in his scan, not so much as a scratch in fact. "He's com'n across in even better shape inside and out around the spark than I am right now…"

"**Positive."** Prowl said curtly a little annoyed that Sideswipe would even question the accuracy of his report.

Ratchet also paused momentarily from his work on Sam to pass a scan over the near-by Recon Scout only to have the same data present itself that Sideswipe had just seen. Not only was Bumblebee not inured, the yellow Mech was in better condition that he had been since the battle for the All-spark. In fact, his upper portion of his back plating appeared new-minted and fresh off the assembly line.

"**Ratchet?"** Prime asked, noticing the medic scan Bee.

"**Bumblebee's spark core and plating are in optimal condition Optimus."** Ratchet informed Prime in a grim tone turning back to his examination of Sam now understanding the reason for what his sensitive diagnostic equipment was informing him concerning the teenager's current condition.

"…**..and the cost to Samuel? How badly has his advanced the rate of his condition?"** Optimus said softly walking over in person to glance down sorrowfully at the pale and still unaware form of Sam for a long moment before raising his optics to meet Ratchet's own knowing blue eyes.

"**His mutation rate has increased five fold Optimus. If he refrains from using even the smallest amount of radiant energy….I may have at most a half solar cycle to come up with a treatment plan before…premature spark termination."**

"**Spark Termination? These things have Sparks?"** Sunstreaker spoke up from a little ways behind Sideswipe where he stood arms folded casually.

"**Humans. Not things you glitch."** Ironhide growled at the younger Mech smacking the sun-gold medium scout upside the head earning a silent dirty look but no comment from Sunstreaker.

"**Normally no, not in the manner we think of Sparks, although all living things of course have life essence. However Sam is a unique case as my scans continue to prove." Ratchet glanced away from Sunstreaker and Ironhide to meet Optimus's gaze once more "He has a spark Optimus. It is small of course and currently very weak…but undoubtedly, unarguably a true Cybertronian spark in every sense, save for the fact it does not belong to one of our kind."**

Optimus nodded almost imperceptibly. He had….a feeling…for a while now that something like this might develop. After all it was the All-spark, the very thing that created every spark that was, or had ever been in existence, that was the catalyst for Sam's condition.

"**And if he continues to use his abilities. How long then?"** Prime forced himself to ask the one question he suspected, but least wanted to hear the answer to.

Ratchet's hands clenched into fists and then relaxed as he gave the grim news **"About seventy-two hours. Then irreversible shutdown would begin. Sam may end up with only three days to live Optimus."**

Sam chose that very moment to come too and let out a scream of shock and fear. For a moment Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide and Sunstreaker thought that the boy's reaction was a result of hearing that his already short racial lifespan had been cut unbelievably short. Then they noticed Sideswipe backing away from the boy as quickly as he could, so quickly infact that he lost his balance and fell backwards into Sunstreaker who caught his brother with an oath as they both unbalanced and fell into a tower of crushed cars.

Ironhide let out a few choice words of his own as Bumblebee and he had to help steady, and shoulder falling cars out of the way before they could flatten the now very startled and awake Sam who had rolled off the fridge and sought safely behind one of Optimus's large legs.

Sam was a little freaked out, but not because he had heard any comment about his impending demise. The whole thing happened because upon hearing that the tiny organic thing was developing a spark Sideswipe had crouched down next to the fridge and extended a forefinger to very gently poke Sam's still form curiously. And Sam had chosen just that moment to open his eyes and see a giant finger, attached to a strange Mech descending on him. This resulted in his panicked scream and fall off of the fridge, and made poor Sideswipe thing that he had somehow managed to break the creature before even touching it!

With the crisis out of the way (the car tower taken care of and the twins getting out of the pile of scrap while smacking each other with comments such as 'scratched my paint catching your slagging aft' and 'shut-up Sunny, I got all fragged up too!') Optimus glanced down at the boy now looking out at the strange Mech's from around the corner of his leg.

"**Are you alright Sam? There is nothing to be afraid of. These are allies of ours. Other Autobots. I am positive Sideswipe did not mean to startle you. Right Sideswipe?"** Optimus finished fixing the red twin with a sharp glance.

"**Right! Right…sorry there little guy. I was just….ah….looking? No harm done I hope? You good?" **Sideswipe gave what Sam likened to the Cybertronian equivalent of a sheepish grin.

Sam struggled to still his shaking limbs and still thundering heart **"Yah…yah Optimus I'm fine. No problem. Your name is Sideswipe?" **he asked gaining confidence by the moment and stepping away from the safety of Optimus's shielding leg.

"**Yup. In the Chrome. And this is my brother Sunny."** He offered helpfully jerking his thumb over to his twin who was irritably examining the plating on one of his arms and trying to buff out a long scratch with the other hand. At the words he snapped his head up with a fierce glare and snarl at his twin.

"**It's SUN-streaker you rust pile. For the millionth time, don't call me SUNNY." **The slightly bulkier twin snarled causing Sam to flinch a bit even if the annoyance wasn't directed at him.

"**Sure, sure, right. Got it Sunny."** Sideswipe brushed his twin's comments off and smirked at Sam before waving his hand at Prowl **"And that pile of fun over there is Prowl, who has no sense of humor he is aware of."**

Sam blinked at Prowl and managed a very slight wave. **"Hi there…again. I remember we met shortly before Mr. Psycho c-came and…."** He trailed off, eyes widening as Sam remembered…..this was the Mech he had mistaken for Barricade shortly before they were attacked and Barricade had…had…Bumblebee!

"**BEE!" Sam gasped "Where is-wh-hereBee? BEE!?"** he half yelled half stammered as his heart-rate went shooting up alarmingly and the memories flooded back causing him to nearly hyperventilate until a loud chirp and movement to his left caused the boy to spin around as Bee quickly approached and kneeled so his charge could run over and see for himself that the autobot was no worse for ware.

"**Oh God Bee! I thought, I thought…." **Sam nearly sobbed breathless and staggering a few steps forward before Bumblebee steadied his friend with one large hand before the boy could slump to the floor.

"**I am fine Sam. Please try to calm down alright?" **Bumblebee said now quite alarmed himself by Sam's violent reaction to the memory of the battle and how his vitals had jumped all over the grid.

"**How can you be fine?"** he said leaning heavily against one hand as Bee's other hand bumped against his knees as an offering of a seat that Sam gladly accepted his knees giving out as he grabbed a thumb and just sat with one hand as a backrest and the other a seat. **"How can he be fine?!"** Sam repeated looking up at Optimus who had remained oddly silent, and then to Ratchet in quick succession.

"**I saw….I saw 'THAT' happen. He couldn't have…I felt…he was slipping away…I know, I KNOW!"** He said frustrated at not being able to or even sure HOW to relate what he had felt when his best friend was dying. That unequalled light that was too bright to bear, but also comforting beyond words. The presence he had brushed up against, touched, been touched by for the eternal nano-second that threatened to swallow him in something too intense to comprehend.

And there was something else as well, the most important thing of all…that kept itself on the very, very edge of his mind just out of memory's reach so he couldn't remember what it was….

"**SAM. Calm down."** Optimus raised his voice just enough to startle Sam into silence and then continued in a calm comforting manner that the teen was sure only the leader of the Autobots could manage **"Bumblebee was indeed seriously injured from the encounter. However you, once again, did something very selfless and VERY dangerous. You used your new abilities to heal the damage it seems."**

Sam blinked and sat up strait as Optimus gave the order than slowly calmed down and leaned back against Bee's hand again as the commander spoke glancing up at Bee for a second with wide eyes and an unspoken 'damn he can be scary when he takes that tone look'. To witch Bee responded by flicking his 'antennae' and giving a small amused beep that Sam took as a 'don't I know it!' response.

"……**.."** Sam looked up at Optimus for a moment not knowing what to say. **"Ok…"**

"**No Samuel. It is not ok. Your condition is too delicate to be using so much energy. I understand how the events prompted you to act. However I consider you part of my team. Do you understand and accept this fact?"**

"…**.Yes?"** Sam responded both awed and flattered that Optimus would consider him part of the team, and also uncertain what to expect next from the autobot leader. He certainly wasn't expecting what Optimus said next.

"**Good. Now then, Samuel, as your Commander I am ordering you to NOT use any more of you new 'abilities' until further notice. I hope I am understood PR. Liaison Samuel Daniel Witwicky."**

"………**Yes"** Sam started his eyes feeling like they must be roughly the size of dinner-plates at the moment. Optimus raised one optic-ridge and Bee gave him a gentle nudge in the small of the back with one finger as a hint.

"……**..Sir? Yes Sir."** Sam managed taking the hint form Bumblebee as shock wore off and pride and elation settled in along with the surprising feeling of acceptance that accompanied the feeling of being accepted as part of the teem officially. It completely obliterated the last traces of being an 'outsider' that had always clung to his heart when Bee and he hung out with the rest of the Autobots.

"**Good Sam. Now Bumblebee."** Optimus said with a slight smile addressing the Autobot holding his newest 'team member'.

"**Sir?"** Bee asked looking up from the obviously pleased, but also stunned Sam.

"**I want you to take Sam home now and make sure he recharges….err rests. If Ratchet agrees he is alright to leave."**

"**Rest is exactly what I prescribe. Do not let him do anything strenuous, I will want you to bring him for another thorough checkup soon."** Ratchet said, giving the go ahead for Sam to return home, but also seconding the order to make sure the human did nothing to tax himself.

"**Very good. You have our orders you two. Sam…take care of yourself."** Optimus spoke going to one knee to address the boy much as he had the first time they met.

"**I will. Goodnight everyone."** Sam said grinning at Optimus despite the bone-tired feeling now settling to every inch of him making sleep sound like a very, very good idea. He heard Bee shift into car mode behind him, and the sound of a door popping over in an ever so subtle hint from his friend.

"**Ok, ok Bee"** Sam said with a soft laugh sliding into the drivers seat and blinking as the seatbelt fastened itself and the camaro pulled away without him touching anything. **"No driving for me tonight hu? That's ok, I'm totally wiped out…" **Sam muttered letting his head rest against the window as the radio settled on some easy-listening channel lulling him farther into sleep as they pulled out of the junkyard and onto the dirt road.

Watching the pair drive off until they could no longer be followed visually Optimus stood still and sentinel like, lost in his own thoughts until a conversation between the twins and Ironhide caught his attention.

"**What in Primus's name are you two doing?"** the weapons specialist was asking with no small amount of puzzlement in his tone.

The twins were looking around the junkyard, peering behind stacks of cars and atop piles of scrap. **"Looking for Jazz."** Sunstreaker said bluntly with amused caution in his tone.

"**Yah, I was sure he would pop out of someplace and scare the spark out of us by now. He hasn't yet, so there must be something REALLY good he has planed to do to us…"** Sideswipe further explained glancing over one armored shoulder at Ironhide.

"…………**.."** Ironhide didn't move for a long moment and then glanced away from Sideswipe and to the side, an action uncharacteristic for the usually blunt and outspoken mech.

"**What?"** Sideswipe said taken back by the somber look on Ironhide's features and body language. He tapped his brother on the shoulder signaling that there was something he needed to pay attention to, and Sunstreaker glanced over as well.

"**Jazz….."** Ironhide started but fell silent once more.

"**Jazz what?"** Prowl decided to speak up, also becoming concerned. He had noticed that the second in command was not present, but had guessed that Prime must have sent the saboteur on a mission and would explain things further after the debriefing. But it was looking like it may be more serious than just that.

"**Jazz fell in battle keeping Megatron from causing more loss of life. He is where all are one." **Ratchet said what Ironhide could not bring himself to say, the pain in his voice not masked as well as he would have liked. He still felt his failure at not being able to save there brother in arms, and good friend.

"**NO WAY!"** both brothers burst out in perfect sync, hit very hard by the news. The war had taken so many sparks, returned them to the well of all-sparks. But Jazz was a survivor…never Jazz…not Jazz. They had always understood each other, the easy going second had even gotten in on several pranks with them…sure they always lost when it came to prank-wars with Jazz, but that had never been the point!

Prowl……said nothing. He did not trust himself to speak. Often mistaken for a Mech of mostly logic and law few understood the true nature of Prowl. He was embodied by his love for order and rule, but it was not WHO he was in whole. Prowl was also a deeply loyal and caring individual who made friends and stuck with them….friends like Jazz. A friend that he had not said goodbye to the last time they had been together. A friend he would never have the chance to do so with.

"**He was well loved and respected by all of us. We all feel his loss**.." Optimus spoke up startling the others by how silently he had approached. And they knew that the loss was no keener felt than by the commander himself.

"**Prowl."**

"**Yes sir."** Prowl spoke up causing the twins to turn saddened optics on the tactician due to the rare emotion in the black and white's voice.

"**You are now Second in command."**

"**Understood Sir." **A silence followed Prowl's words, one deep with sorrow and the unspoken thoughts none would voice. And then the most unlikely voice broke the taboo.

"**Well than Optimus, does that make me Disciplinary officer now?"** Ironhide slammed a closed fist into his other open hand eyeing the Twins with a grin causing the brothers to back up a bit with 'oh hell no' looks on there faces.

Optimus blinked once, twice, three times and then chuckled a little. **"I think that is a splendid idea Ironhide. Consider it your responsibility now."**

"**Well that's just prime now isn't it?"** Ironhide turned to face the brothers **"Don't even think of running you little glitches…..we have a matter of broken protocol to discuss don't we? Now…how many codes of conduct have you two broken since making planet fall? Three I think?"**

"**Five."** Ratchet offered helpfully walking over to stand by Optimus.

"**Ah yes….five!"** Ironhide said making a show of holding one hand up and slowly curling each finger inwards into a fist. **"Now let's discuss the punishment for your actions shall we?"**

"**Oh S…"** Sunstreaker started.

"**lag…"** Sideswipe finished as the other mechs chuckled for a moment and Iron hide stalked over to grab each brother by the back of there armor playing and drag them outside the yard to a field where…. Lets just say there would be less structural damage shall we?

As Prowl, Ratchet and Optimus settled in for an all night discussion of events, necessary actions and plans to start a medical treatment for Sam. Other, less benign plans were being made half way across the world by much, much less upstanding mechs.

**--**

Starscream watched as Soundwave, Ravage, Frenzy and his two wing mates worked on setting up special laboratory section of their new headquarters, a very unpleasant grin on his face. Everything had to be ready and clean….after all….they would be entertaining…a 'guest' very soon.

The report that Barricade had brought to his attention concerning that….fleshling creature….had been nearly unbelievable and puzzling at first, but with thought on the matter the possibilities had been simply to…delicious not to take advantage of.

The sound of his sadistic laughter echoed hollowly though the base to carry across night sky, foreshadowing the many …..unpleasant….things tomorrow evening would see carried out with merciless efficiency.

**--**

**NEXT CHAPTER** - **And then, it got worse**…

Things really pick up. A battle as the war restarts with a BANG. A capture. Torture. And finally an arrival offering the first glimpse of hope for Sam's condition. What's that? A modernized Delorian? Gadzooks….just what is going on here!

--

BONUS MATERIAL! – (Sorry this chapter took so long guys, real life ate me, so I made it uber-long!)

**SIDESWIPE'S HANDY GUIDE TO CYBERTRINIAN PHRAZES & TERMS! ****(AKA Cybertornian for Dummies.)**

AFT – Your rear end. Good for insults such as 'Aft-head' or 'Shove it up your Aft.'

--

CYBERTRONIAN – Someone or something native to the Planet Cybertron.

--

CYBERTRON – Transformer homeworld. Currently unlivable due to war.

--

FRAG – Short for Fragmented Data. An Insult like 'Moron' also used like the term 'F'ed up' or in the case of FRAGER, to describe a person you dislike aka Fer!

--

GLITCH – A flaw. Often used to indicate damage or use as an insult. Kind of like 'Idiot'.

--

PIT – The pit is both a reference to a smelting pit and the Cybertronian version of 'Hell'.

--

PIT-SPAWN – Hell-spawn. Insult. Refers to really um…lets just say unpleasant people.

--

PRIME – A rank meaning 'first'. The rank of Supreme commander of the Autobots. Also can be used in a sarcastic manner if uncapitalized to express a sarcastic 'Oh wonderful' type of feeling as in 'Well isn't that just number one!' Aka "Well isn't that just prime!.

--

PRIMUS – The Creator of the All Spark and by proxy the Transformer race. Used as an exclamation or rarely like a human 'prayer' in bad situations.

--

SLAG – Waste metal. The stuff left after refining ore. Curse word. Equivalent of 'crap' or 'Sh.' Uses – Slag. Slag it all, Slaged, Slaging…ect.

--

SPARK – A transformers Soul. Bestowed by the All Spark. Sparks are considered tiny fragments of the Creator, Primus's own life-force. Hence the 'spark' of life or inelegance.

--

SPARK-CASING – Protective armor and stabilizing cylinder around the spark itself that helps distribute energy from the Spark to and from Energon and through the Transformer's body. Kind of like a human heart. Damage to the casing can often be fatal.

--

VOCAL EMITOR – Voice box. Where the sound is produce when a Transformer speaks.

--

VORN – 80 years by human time measurement.

--

WELL OF ALLSPARKS – Where the spark of a Deceased transformer returns to before going 'where all are one'. It is a sacred place on Cybertron near where the All-Spark used to be kept.

--

WHERE ALL ARE ONE – Primus. Quite literally a reference to where all fragments of Primus's spark, that have become transformer souls, return to there place of origin where all remerge with their creator and are at peace. All the knowledge and experience of their lives become one with their creator. It is a very good thing. The closest human equivalent might be 'heaven' or 'nirvana ' but it is more than that and very hard to explain to non Cybertronians.

--

**Ratchet: "Sideswipe, what are you doing? The chapter is over."**

**Sideswipe: "I'm teaching the humans some Cybertronian terms and words."**

**Ratchet: "……."**

**Ratchet: "Your teaching them how to curse you mean."**

**Sideswipe: "……"**

**Sideswipe: "Maybe……" Transforms and peels rubber calling out as he speeds off. "Next time we will cover Decepticon and Autobot terms and fun things to call Starscream!"**

**Ratchet: "No. We won't. Goodnight readers. It's time for your author, Ditch (Aka Silverribbon), to recharge. Thank you for reading. Come in for a checkup soon."**


End file.
